A Demon's Bloody Rose
by Azrielle.Antoinette
Summary: When Ciel is forced into becoming a demon he also inherits a strange new personality. What happens when he,and that personality,take a liking to one Sebastian Michaelis? What happens when an accidental bond is formed in their first meeting? Yaoi CielSebby
1. Prolouge

**Alright, so, I know the ending to The Demon's Neko sucked and I hope you don't hold it against me but I really tried with the ending, I figured stating where they were now would help. If you didn't understand, Sebastian and Ciel are both not dead and living somewhere no one will find them so they can live I peace. They keep in touch with Wynter and Adrien though. **But this here is the new story**. I hope you enjoy this story as much as The Demon's Neko. I don't have the plot completely thought out but the first two or so chapters are. Anyways, still hope that you enjoy. The title is subject to change and if anyone has some input on that, I shall take your input into consideration and if I like the title you picked better, I will use it with your permission of course. :3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters._

Just so you know: _this would be a thought_, this is normal, **this is talking through mind**.**

_A Demons' Blood Rose_

Prologue

_No one is going to get me out of this mess but myself. I have to get out! They are going to kill me!_

_Ciel thought this as his tormentor looked down at him in the cage and smiled devilishly, 'why don't you come along now? Your time is coming.'_

_He opened the cage, believing that Ciel would cower back but was tackled to the ground as Ciel ran past him._

_Freedom, air, light, life! Ciel made it to the outside and stopped, looking around in shock. They were on a boat in the River Tames just outside of Britain._

'_You can't escape you brat, the only way out is to jump and you aren't strong enough to make it all the way!' his captor said with a chuckle._

_Ciel looked down at the water then back up at his captor before jumping._

_He hit the water hard but started to swim immediately, never resting. He made it to the shore, out of breath and exhausted, and pulled himself out. He laid there and gasped._

Ciel shot up in his bed from the nightmare. He had forgotten about jumping from the boat. He gripped his head and cursed, each time he awoke from a nightmare he had a killer headache.

"Damn it, I can't deal with this today." He sighed and got up to change. Elizabeth and her mother had frowned upon him learning to dress himself, especially living with them now since his house had burned down.

Once changed, a red outfit consisting of Red shorts, white button up shirt with a black vest over it followed with a red coat over the top. He tied the bow at the top and arranged his hair quickly.

He glared at his reflection, mostly at the scar that fell just under his right eye. Everything else was perfectly fine but that one scar. He sighed and went out of his room to the dining room. Everyone else was already up and seated, waiting on him to arrive. He sat down at the head of the table looking down the table at Elizabeths' father and nodding.

Francis smiled at him from her seat beside her husband, "Well Ciel, I suppose a Happy Birthday is in order for you."

Ciel sighed, "Thank you I suppose."

Elizabeth smiled, "Come Ciel! You are twenty today! Why are you not excited?" she hugged him tightly and he frowned even more.

"Of course I would be happy on my birthday if I was a normal kid but, I am not a normal kid and my birthday is just another day and I wish for no special treatment today." Ciel said, glaring at everyone.

"But Ciel! It means that we get married next February! Are you not excited about that?" Elizabeth asked in her screeching voice.

Ciel rubbed his temple and mumbled, "Of course I would love to be married to a banshee…"

Elizabeth overheard his mumbling, "Is that what you think of me? As an annoying little brat?"

Ciel smirked at her, "Why but of course. Did you think that this marriage was out of love?" He chuckled, "Maybe it was before everything happened but now… I cannot love you or anyone so what is the point of this."

He stood and walked out of the room, followed by a pissed off Francis.

"Ciel, what the hell are you doing?" Francis asked, her voice lowering in her anger.

"I am going for a walk to clear my head. I will be back when I get back." He walked out the door and slammed it in her face.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Ciel looked around the empty graveyard of his family and over to the ruins of his past, the home he once had. He sighed and walked over to his parents' grave markers, "Why did it have to be Lizzy? Me and her are nothing alike this is just some sick joke that you decided on isn't it?" No response, "Damn it!" he kicked his father's grave marker and fell to the ground, gripping his hurt foot.

He heard a soft chuckle, "What are you doing out here youngin'?"

Ciel glared at him and stood slowly, "I should be the one asking you that. This is Phantomhive property and I know that you are not part of the family."

The stranger chuckled, "That is true but not what I asked you what you are doing here. You see, I am hungry and you being here is not helping that hunger."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel asked, confused.

The stranger was suddenly in front of him, lifting his chin, smelling his neck.

"Ah…. You smell good youngin' like chocolate."

Ciel struggled to pull away but the stranger was too strong. He felt a wet feeling along the side of his neck. '_What the hell? Did this freak just LICK me?'_

The stranger sighed deeply, "I am truly sorry to do this to you but I suppose I shall help you." He leaned back a little, fangs growing from his gums.

"What the hell are you talking ab- AH!" Ciel cried out as the man bit his neck and drank deeply of his blood. Ciel's vision started to blur as he fell from consciousness.

"I am sorry but I need you to drink." The stranger said, holding his wrist to Ciel's mouth.

Ciel was too far gone to realize what he was doing as the blood started to fill his mouth. He swallowed and felt the effects almost instantly. Everything burned. He felt himself being picked up and moved quickly.

"The change will take a few minutes but once you awake, you cannot be in the sun, it would kill you." The stranger said. He made it to a dark cave in the middle of the woods and set Ciel down on the ground.

Ciel struggled to gain control of himself but the burn intensified in his chest. He cried out in pain as everything intensified greatly before it stopped.

Ciel gasped for breath and his heart slowed down. His throat burned and his eyes hurt. The stranger smirked.

"I suppose you have some questions. Let me tell you a few things and I will answer any questions you have after that. My name is Azazel Hann, born in the year 1395. I was a knight for Gaia and still consider myself so. As you can probably tell, I am a demon and now so are you. Since you are young you will not be able to go out into the sun for at least fifty years or so also you will have a great thirst for the first few years. I will teach you how to control the thirst and how to hunt animals instead of humans but I cannot promise good results. It took me nine hundred years to perfect it without wanting human blood at all… why I drank yours I do not know why though." Azazel said, looking at Ciel with a curious look on his face.

Ciel glared at him and took a deep breath. He could smell Azazel for the first time and his eyes lidded at the scent. It was a scent that he had not smelled in a great while. It was vanilla and orange blossoms and for some reason it called to him. His mind went blank and he attacked, ripping Azazels' neck open and drinking deeply.

Azazel gasped and tried desperately to pull the thirsty newborn from his throat but it was to avail. Ciel quickly finished him off and looked at the body in horror, not knowing what to do he pulled the dead body to the entrance of the cave and pushed him out.

The sun had set and the moon was rising as Ciel left the confines of the cave. He had one thing on his mind and one alone, blood, and he knew where to get it.

There came a knock on the door to the Middleford mansion later that evening.

Alexis looked at his wife, "Do you suppose that is Ciel?"

Francis glared, "If it is I am going to have the butler kill him and hide the body."

Alexis chuckled, "I shall go see. Bring Elizabeth to the study, we shall talk here."

Francis nodded and left the study to get Elizabeth.

Back downstairs Paula had answered the door and been attacked. Her dead and bleeding body was lying against the wall. Ciel stood there looking down at the body and whipped his mouth. Alexis walked down the stairs and saw Ciel standing just inside the door, "Ah, Ciel my boy, why are you just standing there, come, Elizabeth is waiting for your apology."

Ciel started to chuckle, completely absorbed in the bloodlust, "I am not going to apologize to anyone Alexis." He disappeared and reappeared behind Alexis, "I mean, what is the point when you are simply going to die?"

He snapped his neck and Alexis went down, far heavier than Ciel had thought at first. He let him go and tumble down the stairs. Ciel chuckled, "Didn't like him anyways."

He looked up the staircase and slowly ascended, his heels clicking lowly.

"Lizzy? Aunt Francis? Where are you guys?" Ciel called out, attempting to sound as apologetic as possible without laughing.

Francis frowned, '_where is Alexis? He went to get Ciel didn't he?'_

Ciel glared when he heard no answer then started to chuckle, "Why Aunt Francis, keeping Elizabeth quiet for once, this is quite amusing seeing how no one else has managed that feat."

Lizzy gasped and hugged her mother's arm closer, "Mother, I'm scared…"

Francis patted Elizabeths head and looked towards the door as it slowly creaked open.

Ciel's chuckling silently crept into the room, "Yes Elizabeth, be afraid… I can smell your fear and that serves only to make me hungrier…"

_Ciel gagged on how he was acting, 'This damn demon is insane! This isn't me anymore. This is a monster!'_

Ciel walked into the room and smiled at Elizabeth and his Aunt, his red eyes shining in the low light, "Why Lizzy, don't you wish to give your fiancé a hug?"

Elizabeth shrank back behind her mother as Francis took a fighting pose in front of her daughter, "What happened to Alexis?"

Ciel laughed then, the sound unfitting for the blood lusting demon that controlled it, "Ah, Aunt Francis, I didn't believe you to be so dense. He is dead of course. Along with Paula. I killed them and emptied their bodies of their blood but it could not satisfy this unending thirst!"

Francis glared at him, not letting her horror show on her face, "You are not my nephew! You bloody demon!"

Ciel tilted his head to the side with a snide smile until he fell to the ground, gripping his head in pain. He looked back up at the last remnants of his family, "Aunt… Lizzy… Run!"

A dark aura suddenly started to fill the room as Ciel fought with his demon side, trying to control it, "Yes! Run! This will just be an amusing game for me!" "Lizzy! Aunt! Get the hell out of here! I will try to- hold him off as long as I can!"

Francis grabbed her daughters arm and ran out of the room as Ciel lost control. They made it to the stairs before Ciel grabbed the back of Francis' shirt and pulled her back into the wall. Elizabeth tumbled down the stairs with a scream as Ciel sank his fangs into his Aunt's neck.

Francis gasped and looked down to Elizabeth, "Run…"

Elizabeth had tears rolling down her face as she turned and ran out of the house. She made it down the drive before her heel broke. She fell to the ground, gripping her ankle.

"Poor poor Lizzy… you would have stood a better chance staying with your mother but now, your entire family is dead." Ciel leaned down and pulled her hair back, revealing her fear widened eyes, "How does it feel?" He smirked.

_Ciel screamed in frustration, 'This is wrong! So very wrong! Stop it damn it! I am the owner of this body! Stop!'_

Ciel sunk his fangs into Lizzy's neck just as his true self took hold again. He pulled back and stared at Lizzy in horror as blood poured down from her neck, never stopping.

"Lizzy… Lizzy! Are you still here with me?" Ciel asked gripping Lizzy to his chest in a last ditch effort to revive her.

Her hand came up and caressed the side of his face, "Ciel… whatever happens… don't let me turn into you."

Ciel nodded as his eyes teared up, "Lizzy… I'm sorry." He reached to the sides of her face and snapped her head quickly to the side, closing himself off from the rest of the world in that one moment.

Ciel stood up, his once bright blue sapphire eyes turning into a soft, dull purple. He turned and looked at the slowly rising sun. Though in misery he wasn't bad enough to throw away his pride, he would not commit suicide. He looked once more down at Lizzy's lifeless body and took off into the forest.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

"Aberline, do you know what the cause of this was?" Randall asked, looking down at the body.

"It seems that their necks were broken after being… punctured by something. What do you suppose did this? By the way, where is the Earl Phantomhive?" Aberline asked looking around.

A soft chuckling entered their ears as they turned around quickly.

Randall shuddered, "Ah…. Undertaker. I see you have come here personally for the bodies."

Undertaker snickered, "Why but of course, though I have to say your murderer is long gone and you will not have any hope of finding him."

Aberline looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Undertaker?"

"Are you implying that Earl Phantomhive is the murderer Undertaker?" Randall asked, halting everyone around him.

Undertaker chuckled, "Nein, I am not. I can tell you that it is someone that is very, very, close to the young earl though… I shall never tell."

Aberline rushed forward and gripped Undertakers shoulders and shook him, "What do you mean?"

Undertaker started to laugh until he was gripping his sides. No one had ever dared to shake him like that, "Since you paid me already…. Hehehe…. I suppose… hehehe…. I could tell you. The person who killed them was a demon… that is all I am going to tell you but you will still never find him." Undertaker linked his fingers together and started to cackle.

Randall glared at him, "Just watch us. We shall find him."

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Ciel sat alone in the cave where he had been _reborn_. He sighed, '_This is ridiculous… Though I hated listening to Lizzy it's hard not to miss her.'_

He felt the sunlight start finding its way into the cave and moved deeper into the cave. He was not tired and since he had not listened to Azazel before killing him he did not know if he could sleep or not…

"This new life is turning out fucking great…" Ciel leaned up against the cave wall and crossed his arms, "This is going to be a long eternity…."

**So, I shall have the next chapter up soon. I highly doubt before 2012 though. :3 Next chapter is a few years later and Sebastian will be introduced along with a little bit of citrus but no lemons….yet. Anyways, I had two songs stuck in my head when I wrote this chapter. Wasteland by 10 years and Soundless Voice by Valshe, if you haven't heard it, check it out on youtube. It is amazing and you can find the lyrics on DA. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, Flames, and all that wonderful stuff is greatly welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, so, here is the actual starting chapter. I don't remember if I mentioned that the previous chapter was only the prologue… Anyways, this is where the actual storyline begins so I hope you enjoy as much as you did the first chapter… where that annoying family was killed… sorry, not a fan of the Middlefords.

Disclaimer: Yana owns, not I, get into head so I don't have to repeat myself for all eternity.

Warnings: Rated M so obviously going to have language, little citrusy.

Remember: _thinking_, **talking through telepath**, normal**

Demon's Bloody Rose

116 years later in Romania…

Ciel sighed as he looked out at the world through the thin sliver of light that exposed him to it. People were walking around without a care in the world, passing his hiding place without sensing his presence. He was starving; it had been months since his last feeding and he needed another victim. He still had not perfected the art of keeping them alive after a feeding and the cops were already looking for a serial killer. He noticed the light glow of red reflecting off the edge of the door and squeezed his eyes shut quickly, backing away from the door frame. He gripped his head and concentrated, slipping into his power conserving form, that of a small male cat.

He slipped out of his hiding place silently, not alerting the authorities and went outside to find his next meal, this one, he would keep alive.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

"Ah, Lord Dracula's castle. It is wonderful to be in a place filled with so much death, is it not Claude?" The blonde boy said, twirling in a circle, showing off his tight white shirt and black booty shorts. He glanced at his companions, waiting for a response from the one actually paying attention.

"Indeed it is your majesty." The one called Claude answered. He had flat black hair and gold eyes that were framed with rimless glasses; he stood at about 6 foot. He pushed these up his nose while looking around. He was the only one there wearing considered nice clothes. He wore a black button up with black slacks, the button up tucked into the slacks. He glanced over at the taller man beside him, "What do you have to say about this Michaelis?"

The man in question was not paying attention for he had caught a glimpse of a kitten leaving the castle via the window. He continued to ignore both of his companions and walked forward, making sure the kitten did not take notice of his approach.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Ciel climbed atop the window sill and looked around. No one was watching him so he jumped down and headed towards the plants that littered the inside of the castle. He yawned when he entered the sun, it couldn't harm him in this form. He smiled as he spotted his favorite resting place and darted towards it, not seeing the hands descending.

He felt his feet leave the ground and was shocked. The entire time he had lived here, no one had dared to pick him up. He started to thrash around and even bit the man. Once the blood hit his tongue though, he stopped all together. The man tasted of the sweetest chocolate and he was addicted. He started to purr as he lapped up the little droplets.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

He smirked as the little cat bit him and watched in surprise as it purred when blood came to the surface. He shook his head, _'Is everything in this castle addicted to vampires? They are weak creatures, who would want to be one.' _

He sighed and held the cat closer and walked back to his companions, ignoring the looks of adoration coming from the women and some men. He held his head high and smirked when he caught sight of Claude and Alois locked in a heated kiss.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I do believe that I am going to head back to the hotel now." He said, a sly grin crossing his face as the pair broke apart and glared.

"Sebastian, what are you doing with a _cat_ of all things?" Claude asked with a sneer in his voice.

Sebastian smiled a mocking smile, "Because they are adorable and don't ask pointless questions or do pointless things like some people." He glanced at the blonde.

"Alois doesn't do pointless things Sebastian. They have a point, you just don't _understand_. How long has it been since your last relationship? Never?" Claude asked.

"That is right because I find them to be pointless. Humans die and demons cheat. There is no meaning." Sebastian said with a sigh, "I am going. I will see you two back at the hotel, and remember to keep it down. I don't wish to tell the manager that you two are going at it again." He shuddered at the memory from last night.

"Fine, leave. Alois and I are going to continue looking around." Claude said, guiding Alois away like the pet he was.

The cat in his arms started to shake and he glanced down at it. It had its eyes closed and ears off to the side. It was laughing! Sebastian smirked, _'There may be more to this cat then I thought. He looks fairly young though but I have only seen older cats laugh like that. Hum….'_

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Ciel had to laugh at how the two humans talked to each other. And those two males going at it! Ha! You could already tell who the master in their relationship was. He glanced up at the male holding him; it was strange how he could joke about that so openly. He might be interesting to play with, especially considering his delicious blood!

Ciel glanced back at the hand to find that the blood had already dried and sighed in defeat, deciding to take a nap he laid his head down on the man's hand and closed his eyes.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Sebastian glanced down at the sleeping cat and smiled. It was adorable.

The sun was starting to set as he neared the hotel. He looked up at the entrance and noticed the 'No Pets allowed' sign; he stuck the kitten under his jacket and walked inside quickly. The manager looked at him suspiciously and leaned down to his computer, pulling up the camera for the elevator that he had just entered.

Once Sebastian was inside the elevator he pulled his jacket back a little and looked down at the sleeping cat with a smile. The elevator dinged once it reached the top floor. There was only one room on this floor and it belonged to Sebastian and them until tomorrow. They had officially been in Romania for six days.

He walked to the couch and pulled out a blanket, setting it on the couch in a pile for the kitten. He then set the kitten down on the couch and smiled at it before stroking its blue-black fur. A knocked came to the door.

"Mr. Michaelis, room inspection." The manager said.

Sebastian sighed, noticing that the kitten had tensed up, and walked to the door.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Ciel's head shot up as he heard the footsteps of the delicious man retreating. Room inspection. _'Damn, this fool brought me to a place that doesn't allow animals? Shit, now I will have to wipe his memories as well.' _Ciel thought as he transformed back into his human form, not that it was that much different from his demon form.

After transforming he looked down at himself, he had forgotten his clothes don't transform with him. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him and lying on the couch. _'I hope they don't look under the blanket…'_

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

The manager barged into the room as soon as the door was open and started to look around, "We reviewed the security cameras of when you entered. You were hiding something and we have a feeling it was an _animal_."

He looked in the kitchen area and the bathroom, along with the bedrooms before he saw the mass asleep on the couch. He walked over to it and looked down. It was a young boy. His skin was porcelain pale and his cheeks held a faint pinkish hue. He was breathing evenly and there were no more hidden lumps that showed him hiding something with him.

The manager sighed in defeat and went back to the door where Sebastian was standing, "You have gotten off easily this time Mr. Michaelis. Next time will not be so easy. Keep that child in there warm, he seems cold." With that he walked out and slammed the door.

Sebastian looked at the door in confusion before walking into the living room to see what he was talking about.

**XX::XX::XX::XX**

Ciel sat up and sighed in relief, the man hadn't kicked him out. He scratched his chest and whipped his head around when he heard a slight gasp.

'_Oh shit.'_

Ciel pulled the blanket up and looked at the man in shock.

The man smirked at him, "I didn't expect a boy to be sitting on my couch when I returned."

Ciel glared at him, "I am not a young boy! I am twenty thank you very much!"

This shocked the man, "Really? You look no older than sixteen. Anyways, who the hell are you and what do you want and why are you in my house?"

Ciel sighed, "I am sure you have figured out by now that I am the cat that you had brought here."

The man nodded, "I figured that out already." He sighed, "What is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel answered glaring at the man, not trusting what was going on.

"Pleasure to meet you Ciel. I am Sebastian Michaelis. Do you have any family or a home that I can drop you off at?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glanced down, "No, my family has all been dead for quite a long time and I have been living in the castle for as long as I can remember."

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the couch and placed his hands behind his head, "I suppose you could stay here. We can deal with another on our little _vacation_. Do you need some clothes?" He looked over at Ciel who looked back at him with hooded eyes. He was looking at Sebastian's neck.

Ciel leaned forward and licked up the side of Sebastian's neck, sending a shiver through his body. Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Ciel, what are you doing?"

Ciel wasn't listening as he moved forward and straddled Sebastian's waist. His face was covered in a light blush and his eyes had taken on a purplish hue.

"Sebastian…" He leaned forward again… and bit Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian was shocked but groaned in pleasure as the boy drank from him. Something in him clicked and told him that it was the beginning. He felt himself grow hard and his hands circled around to grip Ciel's waist.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's shoulders tighter as he felt the man's touch on his waist, it felt good, right. He drank Sebastian's blood and focused on keeping him alive but his inner demon was shaking in his cage.

**Come on Ciel, let me out. It will be alright, I will make sure he stays alive while you get the greatest pleasure out of it. Come on.**

Ciel shook his head while he was still attached to Sebastian's neck and the man winced as the pain hit him hard. _'I can't do that! It would be too dangerous and the last time I let you do that five people died. I will not allow that to happen again!'_

Ciel pulled his head away from the neck and the delicious blood and shook his head, "No… I can't."

Sebastian smirked at the boy, "I believe that you already took my blood so it's not as if taking it a few step further would be bad."

Ciel looked up at him in shock, "You're still alive?"

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, I am and sadly, you just took my blood."

Ciel was confused, "What do you mean it sadly? You are still alive and talking to me! That is shocking enough."

Sebastian smiled softly, "If one demon drinks of the others blood it bonds them for eternity. So it seems that you are now my mate… something I wish had not happened."

"Wait, you mean… we are mated…as in lovers?" Ciel gripped his head in pain, "This is so wrong. Bloody demons! Why the hell do those wankers mess with my life every time!"

Sebastian looked at him confused, "How old are you really? You seem much too young."

Ciel glared at him, "I was born in 1875 so about 136 years old."

Sebastian was actually surprised, "You are much older than I thought. What is holding you back? You are acting like a fledgling."

Ciel sighed and sat down, "When I was born, I was meant to have a twin but they died at birth. It seems that their soul entered my body and is much darker. I don't wish to kill people but the last time he gained control, five people were killed…the last remnants of my family to be exact."

Sebastian frowned, this was strange. Never before had this happened, "I suppose you shall have to follow me. There is nothing left for you to do besides follow me."

Ciel glared at him then realized he wasn't wearing any clothes, "Can you get me some clothes now?" He started to blush.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel's chin up, "You look cute with that blush _Mon Chaton_."

Ciel glared at him, "I am not your kitten! Just get me some fucking clothes!"

Sebastian sighed and moved into the room. He pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. He walked back into the room and handed the clothes to Ciel, "I grabbed a pair of Alois' clothes, since they are more along your size."

Ciel grabbed them then glared at Sebastian until he turned around, "Gosh, couldn't find some underwear as well?"

Sebastian chuckled, "If you knew what had gone on in Alois' shorts you would be surprised."

Ciel shuddered and pulled the shirt on, followed by the shorts. The shorts came to just below his ass and the shirt skimmed the skin just below his belly button, "Damn, how old is Alois?"

Sebastian sighed, "About fourteen and he is the most annoying thing… second most annoying thing in the universe." He turned around and instantly felt the blood left in his body flow south.

Ciel glared at him, "One word and I will kick your ass."

Sebastian chuckled, "I would genuinely like to see you try."

Ciel glared at him and his eyes flashed red but he cocked his head to the side as he realized what Sebastian was wearing. Leather pants and a white wife beater. He started to chuckle, "What are you wearing?"

"What, you don't like it?" Sebastian asked, "Many people have been looking at me today."

"Because you are dressed like a man whore Sebastian." Ciel said with a chuckle.

Sebastian was shocked, "Really? I did not think so… though I suppose compared to what you wore in the 1800's it is."

Ciel grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, "I never said I didn't like it though." He let go and yawned, stretching his arms above his head, the shirt rising to show some of his stomach, "Where do you sleep?"

Sebastian sighed, "That room over there."

Ciel smirked and walked over to the room but not before looking back at Sebastian, "Get over here Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and walked to him. Ciel pulled Sebastian down and kissed him. He licked Sebastian's lower lip and he opened his mouth, allowing him entrance when suddenly a wonderful taste overtook him. After a few moments Ciel pulled away, looking exhausted.

"Ciel, what did you just do?" Sebastian asked in shocked surprise.

"I gave you some of my soul. I found that I had this ability quite a while ago. It will regenerate after a few hours sleep." Ciel said, turning and going to the bed and laying down. He looked up at Sebastian and waved him over.

Sebastian walked over and Ciel grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed, "Stay with me, please…"

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, Bocchan."

Ciel sighed and pulled Sebastian closer, gripping his shirt as he fell into the memories of his past…

**Well, this is the end of the first official chapter. The next will be a recap of what happened after Ciel disappeared back in the 1890's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews and flames always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**FUCK THE STARS! * hate those things. From now on, the A/N is gonna  
>be in bold instead. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed the first few<br>chapters and I hope that I will continue to get awesome reviews! So, I  
>hope that this chapter will explain everything that has confused you<br>all. Sorry for a later update, school started up again and the fun is  
>on! Not.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji, it is owned by the genius Yana  
>Toboso :3<strong>

**Remember: Bold is telepathic, **_**this is a thought**_**, **this is normal**. Enjoy!**  
><em><br>Ciel sighed and looked around at the silent night sky. It was midnight  
>in Berlin and the only sound was the dripping if crimson from his pink<br>lips. He sighed and looked down at his latest meal. It was a young  
>man, around his early twenty's. He hadn't been much of a meal but<br>he was something. Better him than a whore again, Ciel thought._

_Ciel sighed and propped him up against the wall to be found in the  
>morning. He looked around and walked out of the alley.<em>

_"Was it worth it boy?"_

_Ciel whipped around and looked at the man who had spoken. He wasn't  
>very much taller than Ciel. He was wearing a long sweater and slacks<br>along with a neatly trimmed beard. He smirked, "Boy, if someone finds  
>that you killed that man they will be comin at ya with steaks galore,<br>though it won't kill ya it will hurt like a bitch. Come'er."_

_Ciel glared at the man but walked forward slowly, "What do you  
>want?"<em>

_"I know yer a vampire boy now get yer ass over here before dem damn  
>coppers come." The man said walking away from Ciel with a smirk on<br>his face._

_Ciel grumbled and followed him._

_They walked to an empty factory building with the Funtum logo on the  
>side. It was quite a ways away from the body. Ciel looked around at<br>the messy machinery and the windows, checking all the escape routes in  
>case they are needed, over the past few years he has found he needs<br>them more often than naught._

_"So, exactly whom are you?" Ciel asked, looking at the man from the  
>corner of his eye.<em>

_The man smiled as he turned back around with twin glasses, the aroma  
>of blood flooded his senses and his demon side tried to break again.<br>The man handed him the glass and took a drink before setting it down,  
>"Why don't ya take a seat?" He motioned at a chair before sitting<br>himself, Ciel sat poised on the edge and looking at the man, waiting  
>for his answer. The man sighed, "My name is Wulfgang Von Anderson.<br>The man who turned ya would happen to be my brother. Me and 'im were  
>turned by the same vampire years ago. Ten years ago, I had a twinge<br>that told me that he be dead. I didn't know that he had created ya  
>until I saw ya kill that man. I can still smell his blood on ya like<br>he turned ya yesterday. Now, I 'ave a few questions for ya. Why do ya  
>still smell of yer vampire father when he be dead for ten years? 'ave<br>ya not been eatin' right?"_

_Ciel sighed, "I suppose I haven't been eating right. I do not know  
>how often vampires need to feed and I do not wish to kill people<br>unless they have done some harm to me."_

_Wulfgang looked at him with a frown, "Then why did ya kill 'im?"_

_Ciel gazed down into the cup, twirling a little vortex in the middle,  
>"I suppose it is because he was out to kill me. He was a man in<br>Scottland yard you see, not one that I know of but one all the same."_

_"Ah, I see then," Wulfgang picked up his cup and gulped down the  
>rest of it, "Then let me teach ya how to be a real vampire." He<br>stood up and grabbed Ciel by the arm._

_Ciel pushed his hand away and stumbled backwards a little ways,  
>"Don't bloody touch me so freely!"<em>

_Wulfgang sighed, "Fine then," Ciel glared at him, "There are a  
>few things that ya need to know to be a vampire. The first is that<br>since yer a yungin ya need to feed more often than others, around once  
>a month or so. Ya could probably make it three months without feeding<br>but ya would be really weak. Now the other ya need to know would be  
>how to feed yer master when ya get one. Vampires have a special thing<br>goin' on in their bodies that allows dem to release a part of their  
>soul to feed a demon but it only works after ya make a contract. It is<br>one sure fire way to see if ya 'ave made a contract with that person.  
>All ya really got to do is focus on what you are doing. First, ya<br>would kiss dem since it is the only direct way to get it right in  
>their mouths without wasting anything."<br>Ciel shuddered and looked away, "does it have to be a kiss?"  
>Wulfgang laughed, "It doesn't hafta be youngin. I don't believe that<br>ya would want to know the other way though."  
>Ciel was confused but Wulfgang ignored him, "Anyways, after you kiss<br>dem what ya need to do is think of a long strand floating up from yer  
>soul and into their mouth, that should be simple enough to understand."<br>Ciel nodded, he could do that but if it came to doing so in reality  
>then he probably would have to try something else. He blushed as he<br>thought of kissing some random demon.  
>Wulfgang smirked, "Anyways, as i was saying, once ya do that ya will<br>notice that ya will start to get a thirst for their blood. After ya  
>contract with a demon they will be the only ones that ya can drink<br>from. If ya try to drink from another demon ya will automatically be  
>put in extreme pain that ya cannot stop unless ya drink from yer<br>contracted demon. If ya dont do so in a few hours ya will burn to a  
>crisp. Ya wont have enough strength to get out of the sun."<br>Ciel nodded, "So, what you are saying is basically, dont cheat on your  
>contracted demon? What if you drink from a human or drink your<br>contracted demon dry?"  
>Wulfgana sighed, "Ya cant drink yer contracted demon dry but ya can<br>drink enough of their blood that their true form. Burst forth but i  
>would recomend not doing that. They will probably force ya to give yer<br>soul to dem and that could result in ya being out of comission for a  
>good week while yer soul regenerates. Ya will be able to drink from<br>humans either way but yull prefer yer demons blood over it. Human  
>blood will taste somewhat metalic compared to yer demons blood. It<br>will still be good but 'ave a somewhat off taste. Ya undertstand?"  
>Ciel looked at him in surpressed shock, "So, the demon will drain the<br>soul dry unless you kill a human to replenish their lost blood?"  
>Wulfgang shook his head, "No, if they did that then they would be<br>outta food now wouldnt they? They eat as much of yer soul as they can  
>without killing ya to replenish their blood supply if they can't get<br>to a human fast enough or yer moving too slow. It isnt as bad as ya  
>think really. Ya just can't move very far without passing out. Now,<br>once you start feeding a demon yull find that ya dont have to feed as  
>ya used to since ya will not be havin to feed yerself and use yer<br>power to keep yer soul under control. It is a blessing really since  
>yer keeping more people alive as well as yerself. Yer demon should get<br>used to yer feeding scheduel as well so ya dont have to worry about  
>that at all really. Anywho, ya got anymore questions for me?"<br>Ciel thought for a few moments, "I suppose I should ask about any  
>powers that vampires have."<br>Wulfgang laughed, "Aye ya got powers but the powers are specific to  
>each vampire so ya could have a range of powers. Me, I have the power<br>over air. I could make the air around a person as thick or thin as I  
>want. Now, what we need to figure out Is what type of powers ya 'ave."<br>Ciel sighed and ran his hand over his face, "And just how do you  
>expect me to do that exactly?"<br>Wulfgang sighed, "Usually it goes with yer personality but I am not  
>sure with ya. Ya could be anything but I suppose we should try the<br>test. It will be painful for ya but if ya stay with it yull be fine.  
>Anyways, let's get the tests started. First I am gonna attack ya and<br>ya will need to dodge or fight back."  
>He charged at Ciel but as he did, everything slowed down. Ciel saw a<br>phantom image of Wulfgang throwing a swing at his right temple so he  
>put his hand up and blocked it easily before twisting his arm and<br>throwing him back a few dozen meters. Wulfgang looked at him in more  
>of a shocked surprise than anything, "How the devil did ya do that? I<br>'ave a good 200 pounds on ya in muscel alone!"  
>Ciel looked down at his hands in surprise before clenching them with a<br>smirk, "So, I just threw a 297 pound man 132 feet without breaking a  
>sweat...?"<br>Wulfgang shook his head, "It seems yer power is superstrength.  
>Interesting, Azazel had that same power. Maybe ya just absorbed his<br>power when ya killed him. I've never met a vampire who had drank  
>anothers blood so this is a first for me. Did ya notice anything else<br>strange?"  
>Ciel nodded, "Yes, I did in fact. Everything seemed to slow down like<br>in the pictures when someone moves how it is blurred from where they  
>once were to where they moved, that is how it was. There was an image<br>of where you were going to be there before you were actually there. Do  
>you understand what I am saying? It sounds crazy I know."<br>Wulfgang looked at him with wide eyes, "Boy, it seems that ya 'ave the  
>power to see the future. That has never been heard of before! Ya must<br>keep this secret! If they find out ya are gonna live one hell of an  
>eternity."<br>Ciel sighed, "You speak as if that has not already begun."  
>Wulfgang chuckled, "Ya don't know the half of it boy, the fun is just<br>begining. Wait a few decades and even the simplest of things will  
>amuse ya." he smiled as he thought of his friend from long ago, "Aye,<br>my friend from a while back enjoys cats now, to a somewhat obsessive  
>degree actually..."<br>Ciel snarled at the thought of cats, "I hate those demons, I was  
>alergic to cats when I was human and I just never grew fond of them<br>much."  
>Wulfgang chuckled, "Then ya are gonna have fun with this next one.<br>Transformation. Ya see, each vampire has the power to change into an  
>object or animal, the more powerful ones can change into a mist like<br>form while the weaker ones like yerself can only change into one of  
>four things; a bat, a wolf, a fox, or a cat. It mainly depends on yer<br>personality. Take myself as an example in fact, I can change into a  
>fox while Azazel could change into a bat. The rare ones are wolves and<br>cats though seeing how most are not loners or lazy demanders. Most  
>prefer to have people around them instead of being by themselves.<br>Anyways, what ya need to do is relax and when ya relax enough, ya  
>should be able to shift into yer form."<br>Ciel nodded and sat down in a chair off to the side, "So, all I must  
>do is relax? That should be fairly simple."<br>He picked up the glass of blood and swirled it, focusing on the  
>swirling motion in the center. Soon he felt his form start to fade<br>away and a sharp pain as the bones reformed into a new skeletal  
>system. He started to shrink as well, the glass slipping from his<br>fingers and landing with a crash on the floor. The red of it spread in  
>a pentagram fashion on the floor as a small cat fell to the ground.<br>Ciel was shaking from the shift but forced himself calm as Wulfgang  
>walked up to him.<br>"Boy, it seems that ya are more special than is good for yerself.  
>Demons are gonna be after ya. Ya should learn how to do some self<br>defense at least. That would really help ya seeing how ya will be  
>stronger than most demons, not the royals, but the others ya will<br>defiantly be stronger than them." Wulfgang sighed and looked towards  
>the lightening sky, "We should probably get to the basement. The sun<br>is rising soon."  
>Ciel sighed and glanced towards his father's old office, "Yes, we<br>probably should..."  
>They headed towards the door at the far end of the hall. As they<br>neared the morning sun crept through the windows, edging closer and  
>closer. Wulfgang glanced back, "Hurry boy, we need to take shelter and<br>at the pace yer moving we ain't gonna make it."  
>Ciel nodded and moved faster. He could feel the heat of the sun on his<br>back, something he hadn't felt in years. Of course, it wasn't a  
>painful feeling anymore either and he figured he would soon take to<br>being under the sun again soon.  
>Wulfgang opened the door and pushed Ciel inside, "Are ya nuts? The<br>sun almost got ya! Yer too young to be under the suns rays yet."  
>Ciel shrugged, "It isn't painful to just feel the heat off of them. Of<br>course direct sunlight hurts but I figure in a few years I shall be  
>out under the sun again, though it is not something I miss much. I was<br>always more of an indoors person, if anything, my skin got a shade  
>darker when I was transformed."<br>Wulfgang smirked, "Ya won't be missing much then. Once ya turn about a  
>hundred or so the sun doesn't affect ya as much. It will still make ya<br>groggy and your powers won't be as strong, unless you wield a fire  
>element. Aye, ya will be fine soon, yer already about twenty years in,<br>eighty more to go before ya can be in the sun! Just so ya know though,  
>I would still recommend not being out for longer than a few hours at<br>the most. Ya will still get a pretty nasty sunburn ya will."  
>Ciel sighed and nodded, "Yes, I am quite aware of that fact. Anyhow,<br>what are those fighting techniques you wished to show me? I must be on  
>my way by sundown."<br>Wulfgang glanced at him, "I would say ya need some sleep but ya don't  
>seem like the kind of person to take orders, more along the lines of<br>giving them I would say. Fine, but ya will 'ave to take a break every  
>few hours and rest otherwise yer body will fail ya and yull be stuck<br>here for another day while it reenergizes. Ya understand boy?"  
>Ciel sighed, "Fine, I agree to your terms but one thing I must ask of<br>you." Wulfgang raised an eyebrow at him, "I have a name and I would  
>appreciate if you would use it. It is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."<br>Wulfgang sighed, "Alrighty then Ciuel I'll call ya by yer name.  
>Anyways, what I was saying to ya Ciuel was that-"<br>"Stop, just go back to calling me boy. You and your accent are killing  
>my name." Ciel said, placing a hand on his temple.<br>Wulfgang sighed deeply, "Anyways, as I was saying, ya need to allow  
>yer body to rest otherwise, with all this training, yull go into<br>somewhat of a feeding frenzy and kill a shitload of people. Ya don't  
>want that to happen, that is considered wasting souls. The point of<br>the higher up demons taking and forming a contract with us weaker  
>vampires is because it is mutual survival like. We get to be protected<br>by the contracted demon and they get the soul of the human we just  
>killed though...everyone has enemies. While yer eating ya need to<br>start looking out for the shinigami. They will try to kill ya and they  
>can injure demons severely just as they can kill us vamps. They lie<br>outside the frame of life and death and those death scythes they have  
>can pretty much kill anything if they hit it just right."<br>Wulfgang rubbed his shoulder unconsciously before looking at the setup  
>of the basement, "Well, we should get moving. We will need to get a<br>space pretty clean before doing anything else though."  
>Ciel smirked, "I can do that for you. Watch."<br>He pressed a small button that was hidden on the wall off to the side.  
>The floor started to shake a little and then suddenly a crack opened<br>in the floor and the cabinets and trash that littered the floor  
>started to fall through the now gaping hole. Wulfgang watched in awed<br>shock as Ciel pressed the button again and the floor closed again.  
>"How did ya manage to do that? I've been here for a good ten years and<br>knew nothing about that!" Wulfgang exclaimed in amazement.  
>Ciel chuckled, "Well, when you had helped to design the building it is<br>pretty simple to remember all the little details."  
>Wulfgang looked at him, "Ya helped design this place?"<br>Ciel nodded, "It is something that my father had me do when I was  
>eight for a project. He was teaching me how so that once I inherited<br>the company I would know what to do."  
>Wulfgang smiled softly, "Ya really enjoyed spending time with yer dad<br>didn't ya?"  
>Ciel shook his head, "No, I actually hated him. He always held<br>extremely high expectations that most eight year olds could not  
>withstand. I believe that if it had been any other child besides me, my<br>father would have gotten rid of me long ago."  
>"What about yer mother?"<br>Ciel barked out a laugh, "My mother was a person who cared more about  
>her own appearances than me... I still have to say though, I loved<br>them though they treated me horribly. I received three meals a day  
>along with desserts and treats as well as a warm bed and clothes. That<br>is more than I received from those people afterwards. I am now the  
>last of the Phantomhives and I have made it to where I am the only one<br>of my bloodline, there are no branches out anymore. I killed them all."  
>Wulfgang nodded, "Aye, I can relate to that. My family was all killed<br>as well. Though it was during the French Revolution so it was to be  
>expected." he glanced around the now clear room, "We should get going<br>if ya expect to get some training in before sundown."  
>Ciel nodded as they got to work...<em>  
>XX::XX::XX::XX<br>Sebastian looked down at Ciel as they young demon gripped his arm and  
>gave a small sound of pain. He extended his arm and placed it on<br>Ciel's forehead. Ciel shot up and looked around with panic in his  
>eyes, "Where am I?"<br>Sebastian placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "Ciel, you're safe."  
>Ciel looked at him and finally started to calm down, slowly the panic<br>faded from his eyes, "Sorry about that... Memories..."  
>Sebastian looked at him curiously, "What was it about?"<br>Ciel glanced at him then away, "Its nothing..."  
>Sebastian glared, "Look here Ciel, if I have to look after your ass<br>from now on the I sure as he'll want to know what the fuck I am  
>getting into. Claude didn't when he got stuck with Alois and I am not<br>going to deal with that shit as well."  
>Ciel glared at him, "Fuck the hell off! You don't know half the shit I<br>have gone through in my life nor the shit I have to relive every time I  
>close my fucking eyes! It's not my fault that demons are always<br>chasing me nor is it my fault that everyone close to me ends up dead!  
>If I had known you were a fucking demon I wouldn't have came in the<br>first place..." he clenched his fist and glared at the sheets of the  
>bed, "Damn you demons and your blood."<br>Sebastian glared at the little demon who had the guts to cuss him out,  
>"You are going to be staying with me from now so you better learn how<br>to speak to your superiors. I am not someone known for their extreme  
>patience."<br>Ciel glared at him but crossed his arms in defeat, "Fine, have it your  
>way then."<br>Sebastian sighed, "Are you hungry?"  
>Ciel glanced at him, "I just drank from you a few hours ago..."<br>Sebastian chuckled, his anger dissipating, "I meant for some actual  
>food, I do believe that vampires eat normal food as well don't they?"<br>Ciel nodded, "Of course but I thought you demons only ate souls. Can  
>you eat human food?"<br>Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, we can eat human food but it not nearly as  
>appetizing as a good soul." he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Ciel<br>there for a second before looking back in the room, "Are you coming?"  
>Ciel nodded and stood up slowly, he felt something brush his thighs<br>and looked down to see a button down shirt on his smaller frame. 'that  
>bastard changed my clothes!' Ciel thought to himself.<br>He looked around and finally noticed the nice homey feeling of the  
>room. The bed had plain white sheets with a deep red blanket while the<br>walls were a simple gold color. It looked lovely but not something he  
>would have chosen. He walked through the door and was met with the<br>same gold color but a black leather futon sitting in the middle of the  
>room with a coffee table in front of it. The wide windows overlooking<br>Romania were lit with the lights of the town below. Ciel walked over  
>to the window in the middle and looked out over the place he had been<br>living for the past year and a half and felt a pang in his chest as he  
>realized, Sebastian is only staying here for a few more days...<br>_**But Ciel...it doesn't have to be that way. You are with a very  
>powerful demon that can offer us protection and a delicious blood<br>source as well, you know that, you have tasted it just as I have...  
><strong>_Ciel growled and clenched his eyes shut, 'Raison, keep your filthy  
>trap shut! The last time I listened to you many people died!'<br>_**But I have a very valid point this time. Think about it Ciel. All you  
>have to do is deal with his shitty attitude and maybe a few strange<br>things. This could be your chance to finally stop running!  
><strong>_Ciel sighed and placed his forehead against the window, 'I suppose you  
>have a point there Raison...'<br>Sebastian looked over at Ciel, his small frame outlined by the soft  
>light of the city, "Ciel, are you sure you're alright? You seemed to<br>be in pain before you woke."  
>Ciel turned and glared at him, "Im fine thank you." he took one last<br>look outside the window, "What is the to eat?"  
>Sebastian frowned and looked into the small black mini-fridge off to<br>the side of the room, "Well, Alois always orders something that has  
>meat and they usually come with desserts so we have pudding, cake, and<br>that seems to be it really unless you want that mutts leftovers."  
>Ciel's eyes brightened at the words dessert, "What kind of cake is it?"<br>"I would probably say German chocolate. It has coconut on the top."  
>Ciel looked into the fridge behind Sebastian and as he pulled out the<br>slice of cake, Ciel snatched it from his hands and took off for the  
>couch. He sat down with his knees pressed into his chest and set the<br>plate on top of his knees. He looked at Sebastian, forgetting that he  
>hadn't grabbed a fork.<br>Sebastian sighed and handed him one of the utensils sitting on top of  
>the fridge.<br>Ciel softly smiled, the one true indication that he was happy. He dug  
>into the cake, savoring each and every bite as Sebastian watched in<br>silence. Ciel had his eyes closed and was slowly pulling the fork out  
>of his mouth as Sebastian's mind fantasized about that warm mouth<br>wrapped around something else.  
>Ciel felt the heated stare and looked over at Sebastian through lidded<br>eyes, he could smell his blood, Than the tantalizing odor of the cake.  
>He stood slowly and walked over to where Sebastian had seated. It was<br>a small chair of course but as Ciel sat upon Sebastian's lap they  
>found it fit both of them fine. Ciel ran a hand down the side of<br>Sebastian's face, earning him a look from the other. He leaned forward  
>and licked Sebastian's neck, lighting the trail of skin of fire. He<br>pulled back a little and allowed his fangs to form before he shot  
>forward and drove them into the flesh of the demons neck. Sebastian<br>groaned, not from pain, but from pleasure. As Ciel drank from the  
>demon though, they missed the sound of the lock and then the door<br>swinging open silently.  
>Claude and Alois walked in, in the middle of an argument, only to be<br>stopped by the sight before them.  
>Their king, the king of all the demons, sitting with a midnight blue<br>haired woman on his lap, locked in a kiss.  
>"My Lord! What the hell are you doing!" Claude exclaimed as Sebastian<br>looked over at them in surprise.  
>Ciel froze, reeling Raison back in before shooting off of Sebastians<br>lap and behind the couch.  
>Sebastian sighed, bringing his hand up to his neck to stop the blood<br>flow, and glared at his old friend, "You still simply must work on  
>your horrible timing Claude."<p>

**Alright, so, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I figure I shall inform you that I will be making another story, this about Wynter and Adrien. They will not be related in this story though! Also, I have a Bleach one going but…. I am not sure when that will be up. If the outline of this chapter or….whatever you call it, orientation, that crap is off I typed it on my Ipod and uploaded it that way! :D**

**What will happen next? Lol! I am already working on the next chapter and should have it up soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I decided that with this story, I will only update  
>chapters with at least 4k words because the short, short chapters kind of annoy me and I figure you all want longer chapters. The thing that is bad about this decision is that it will take much longer for me to update this story but don't worry! I have actually planned to get back to updating all of my stories and will be updating Shitsuji Kitsune soon as well as Demonic Love and Without Love. I figure that I did something right with The Demon's Neko and hope that everyone will<br>enjoy all of the other stories just as much, as well as this one. I  
>hate to say this but the main reason it is taking so long to update<br>this one is because I typing it on my iPod touch and... Well my cat  
>Naruto destroyed the charging cable for it and I just got a new one!<br>Add all that crap to schoolwork and wisdom teeth coming in and you  
>have yourself a fucked party where nothing gets done! So I hope you<br>all enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write though some things have  
>confused the hell out of some. If anything confuses you PM me and I<br>will answer your questions! Disclaimer: don't own and no money is made from this. On to the story!**

"You still need to work on your horrible timing Claude." Sebastian  
>said, standing up carefully and walking to the couch.<br>Claude watched him as he walked, "What the he'll is going on Sebastian?"  
>Sebastian looked behind the couch and saw Ciel crouched there but not<br>in the form he would have thought him to be in. He leaned down and  
>picked up the small cat.<br>Alois glared at the cat and started to growl. Claude smacked the back  
>of Alois' head, "Sebastian, why the hell do you have a cat? What<br>happened to that girl?"  
>Sebastian chuckled while Ciel hissed and fluffed up to twice his size,<br>"I have a cat because that boy was a vampire. Formed a contract with  
>him by accident and now I am stuck with him, it is not nearly as bad as<br>I had thought it would be really."  
>Ciel jumped down from Sebastian's arms and shifted back into his human<br>form. Sebastian threw the shirt back over him halfway through so he  
>wouldn't be displaying what was now his property. Ciel pulled the<br>shirt on correctly and looked at the two newcomers, "and who the hell  
>are you if I may ask?"<br>Claude glared at the boy, "I am Claude Faustus and this is Alois. I  
>must ask what you are doing here with our lord."<br>Ciel looked over at Sebastian with an eyebrow raised. Sebastian  
>shrugged and chuckled, "What, you never asked me anything besides what<br>my name was."  
>Ciel scoffed, "Dumbass! If I ask that it is obvious that I would like<br>to know information like that! Damn, now I am in even more trouble...  
>As if those damn shinigami weren't bad enough."<br>Sebastian glared, "What do you mean shinigami?"  
>Ciel glanced around then sighed, "Shinigami and many other demons are<br>after me. The shinigami want to kill me and the demons wish to own me."  
>Alois chuckled, "You would probably kill them before they could even<br>get to you."  
>Ciel froze, staring at Alois, 'Shit he knows!'<br>_Kill him then, no one is to know about you, that is what Wulfgang told  
>you before they killed him!<br>_'I can't kill him though; his contracted demon is standing beside him!  
>It I try anything I will be killed!'<br>_Then let me take control... I can kill him and get away before anyone  
>takes notice. It will be fine.<em>  
>Ciel gripped the side of his head and clenched his fist, 'No Raison! I<br>cannot do that!'  
>Raison chuckled, <em>you can't but I can<em>...  
>Ciel pulled his hand away from his head and stared at it, chuckling<br>slightly, "Heh, this should be fun..." his voice was laced with a  
>tinge of darkness as he slowly looked up, once cobalt eyes a blazing<br>scarlet now. He looked at everyone slowly before looking at Alois, the  
>person whom knew about their secret, the person threatening their lives.<br>He moved quickly, none of the other demons perceived this action until  
>Alois went flying into the wall across the room.<br>Sebastian and Claude grabbed Ciels arms.  
>"What the fuck are you doing Ciel?" Sebastian asked, knowing that he<br>would have to punish his pet now.  
>"My name isn't Ciel you dumbass! I am Raison and you better get that<br>right! I am not going to stay here if I cannot even have my bloody  
>name right!" Raison glared and shrugged the shocked demons off of him.<br>He turned towards Alois, "How the hell did you know?"  
>Alois looked at him, a little dazed still, "What the hell do you mean<br>you dumbass?"  
>Raison punched the wall, a hole forming along the wall, "Then what did<br>you mean when you said that I would kill them first?"  
>Alois looked at him shocked, "I just meant that you're a vampire with a<br>freaking paranoid personality! Damn, what did you think I meant?"  
>Raison backed off, glaring at Alois as he did, "You better watch<br>yourself. I won't take your shit and neither will Ciel. Try anything  
>and I won't go easy on you next time."<br>He turned and walked away, going over to the couch and sitting down.  
>He glared at Alois once more before he took a deep breath and closed<br>his eyes. He fell to the side.  
>Claude glared at Alois, "Did you know anything about this...Raison?"<br>Sebastian shook his head, "I knew nothing about that. A split  
>personality or something I suppose?"<br>A groan came from the couch, "What the hell did I do this time?"  
>Sebastian looked over at Ciel, "What the hell did you do? You attacked<br>Alois! Do you understand what that means?"  
>Ciel sighed and nodded, "Yes, I do in fact know. I am prepared for<br>anything...Won't be like I haven't dealt with it before because of  
>Raison."<br>Sebastian glared at him before sighing, "Who the hell is Raison?"  
>Ciel looked at him in shock, "I cannot answer that..."<br>Sebastian sighed, "I didn't want to do this but I suppose I must,  
>Ciel, I order you to tell me whom this Raison is."<br>Ciel sighed, 'Raison, you asshole! This didn't solve our problems at  
>all, it just made them worse!'<br>_Hehehe... Well, sorry. I didn't think he would stoop so low as to  
>order you to tell him who I was.<em>  
>'Damn it, wasn't it you who told me to never underestimate a demon and<br>here you go, doing just that!'  
>"Raison is...I suppose, technically my brother. We were supposed to<br>be twins but he died in the womb and I suppose... His soul jumped into  
>me and became evil or something. I am not entirely sure on how it all<br>works out but that is the basics." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes.  
>You know, it may be a good thing that he knows for you. You have been<br>trying to reel me in for quite a while haven't you?  
>'I suppose... It's just that Wulfgang told us not to tell anyone about<br>that or our powers, even a contracted demon. Telling Sebastian is like  
>spitting on Wulfgang's grave.' Ciel told Raison, feeling the sudden<br>urge to slap Raison in the face.  
>Well, he is your owner now so it is your job to tell him everything<br>that is going on with you.  
>'You're just asking to get your ass kicked, I hope you know that.'<br>Sebastian sighed, "Is there anything else that I should know about?  
>Like, do you fly or something?"<br>Ciel glared at him, "Of course, let me just grow a pair of wings out  
>of my back and fly you down to mamby pamby land! No I don't fly!"<br>Sebastian glared right back, "Then what the hell is going on. You have  
>another soul in you, you are able to feed me, which isn't that<br>surprising seeing that is what vampires do, and you were able to force  
>two greater demons away from you. Anymore surprises that I should be<br>aware of?"  
>"I...canseethefuture." Ciel mumbled out.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, once more." Sebastian said with a  
>shocked look on his face.<br>"I said I can see the future! That is why all these fucking demons are  
>after me!" Ciel shouted, covering his face with his hands.<br>Sebastian stood there in utter shock, never before had a vampire been  
>able to see the future. It was something that just didn't happen, "Why<br>didn't you tell me this earlier? Damn," he looked back at Claude, "we  
>need to get the hell out of the country. Get back to America. You guys<br>can continue here but we are leaving tonight." he looked back at Ciel,  
>"And so you know, I am not going anywhere with you dressed like that."<br>Alois smiled, "I can solve that dilemma!"  
>He grabbed Ciels' arm and drug him into one of the bedrooms off to the<br>side. It was extremely different from the one he had woken up in. This  
>one had black walls and gold sheets on the bed. Alois threw open the<br>doors to the closet and glanced back at Ciel once again before  
>grabbing something and heading back over to Ciel.<br>"Okay, strip and put this on! It will look adorable on you!" Alois  
>said, shoving the clothes into his hands.<br>Ciel glanced down at the clothes and glared, "Hell no! Who the fuck do  
>you think I am?"<br>"Just wear it! Sebastian won't be ashamed to see you in this!"  
>"But I will be ashamed to bloody wear it!"<br>Alois glared at him, "These are the longest shorts I have so wear them  
>or wear a dress."<br>Ciel sighed, "Fine, just get the hell out of here."  
>Alois chuckled and skipped out of the room. Ciel placed the clothes on<br>the bed and sighed as he pulled off his clothes and started to  
>redress. Once all the clothes were on he turned and instantly<br>regretted it, "Oh come on!"  
>He walked out and glared at Alois, "What the bloody hell is this?"<br>Sebastian looked up at Ciel and smirked. Ciel had come out in pure  
>white shorts that came to about mid-thigh, a light blue button up shirt<br>with a gold colored vest under a matching pure white jacket. Attached  
>to the back of the jacket were two little angel wings. And, the best<br>part, sitting atop his head was a small white fedora with two little  
>kitten ears sticking out to the side.<br>"Awe! Ciel you look so cute! All you need is some shoes that match!  
>I think I have the perfect pair!" Alois shouted, running back into the<br>room and diving head first into the closet. He pushed some stuff  
>around and then pulled out the shoes, "Here we go! Put these on Ciel!"<br>Ciel sighed and put the shoes on, he had to admit, if it weren't for  
>how far they hadn't have came up over mid-calf they wouldn't be half<br>bad. They were white to match the rest of the outfit while the soles  
>had a small gold colored layer at the very bottom. They raised him by<br>a good two inches, around the same height that he usually wears in fact.  
>Sebastian chuckled, "Alois, you probably picked the most inappropriate<br>outfit for him possible."  
>Alois smirked, "That is what you think. To you he might not be<br>innocent but in truth, he is. He is still a virgin!"  
>Claude whipped his head around and looked at Ciel, his look seemed<br>hungry, as if Ciel were a the most delicious soul in the world.  
>Sebastian glared at Claude, "Get the fuck back Claude. You have Alois.<br>Anyways, we need to get going before anyone catches wind of this."  
>"Sebas~chan!"<br>A whirlwind of red flew by as Sebastian sidestepped a certain long  
>haired shinigami, "Grelle, what the hell are you doing here?"<br>"Ah, Sebas~chan! So cold! Why don't you act nicer to a lady?" Grelle  
>asked linking his hands and swaying back and forth.<br>Sebastian sighed, "Maybe because you are not a bloody woman! Now, why  
>are you not paying attention to the restraining order? You are not<br>supposed to be within thirty meters of me."  
>"Unless I have an assignment, which I do." Grelle said turning to<br>Ciel, "This little one right here!"  
>Grelle pulled out his chainsaw and moved towards Ciel.<br>Everything slowed down as Ciel saw the chainsaw whip through the area  
>that had been his neck. He dodged and grabbed Grelles arm and twisted<br>it behind his back. Ciel's eyes flashed red and he kicked Grelle away  
>before straightening his jacket and smirking at Grelle.<br>"Why you little brat! I won't let you get away this time!" Grelle  
>shouted charging at Ciel. Sebastian stepped in and grabbed the enraged<br>shinigami's hair, stopping him feet from Ciel.  
>"You are not allowed to harm Ciel anymore Grelle. I will take care of<br>him from now on." Sebastian glared at him, "Do you understand?"  
>Grelle gasped as Sebastians words hit him, "You contracted with that<br>demon? You can't do that! He is wanted by every single demon in the  
>underworld!"<br>Sebastian threw Grelle into the wall, "We are already contracted and  
>if I see you around me or Ciel ever again I will not think twice about<br>killing you."  
>Claude stepped in, "Sebastian... You know that would mean the treaty<br>between the shinigami and demons would be broken."  
>"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact Claude but I am sure that William<br>would make an exception just to get rid of this pest."  
>Grelle chuckled, "Actually, I am sure Will would be devastated if I<br>was gone. I finally convinced him to taste a little of THIS delicious  
>strawberry," he waved his hand down has body, "But I shall eagerly<br>await the time that you come to your senses and take me Sebas~chan."  
>Sebastian's eye twitched, "You and William? That is unlucky for him<br>but as long as it's not me."  
>Ciel looked between the three as they discussed what was going on and<br>time slowly ticked by until Ciel sighed, "Are we leaving tonight or  
>can I go take a nap?"<br>Claude glared at the boy, 'No respect!'  
>Grelle was shocked, 'How can that boy talk to Sebas~chan?'<br>Sebastian chuckled, "We will be leaving in a few minutes."  
>Ciel sighed, "I hope you took into accountance the fact that I also do<br>not have a passport."  
>Sebastian smirked, "That, I have already taken care of along with the<br>tickets so relax." He looked back at the others, "Is there anything  
>else that you need Grelle or is that it?"<br>"Ah Sebas~chan! So cruel! But there is something else. Undertaker said  
>that he needed payment for that last transaction by the end of the<br>month so you best have a good one for him." Grelle said with a smirk.  
>Sebastian sighed, "You know, if it were anyone other than you calling<br>me that Grelle, since I know you would just enjoy the torment, I would  
>kill you. Tell Undertaker that I will pay him back by next week since<br>knowing him he will show up in America." he turned and looked at Ciel,  
>"Come, let's get going."<br>Ciel stood up and followed after Sebastian with a smirk towards  
>Grelle. He walked past Claude cautiously, not trusting the man. Alois<br>waved bye as Ciel and Sebastian left the room before tellin Grelle to  
>get the fuck out and jumping Claude.<p>

XX::XX::XX::XX

When Ciel and Sebastian exited the hotel they were greeted by a black  
>Aston Martin. Sebastian handed the man who stepped out of the car a<br>twenty before getting in the driver's side and closing the door. Ciel  
>stepped up to the car and opened the door cautiously. Ever since he<br>had killed his family he had tried to stay away from enclosed spaces  
>with people so he had actually never been in a car, but of course he<br>had been in boats.  
>Ciel looked at the black interior with a grimace, "Black on black? I<br>figured you would have another color mixed in with this."  
>Sebastian chuckled, "Seeing how this is Claude's car and not mine I can<br>understand your disgust."  
>The thought of the car he was sitting in being Claude's made Ciel gag,<br>"Are you telling me that I am sitting in a car that that man and Alois  
>probably had relations in? Gross!"<br>Sebastian couldn't hide the laugh that was bubbling up at Ciels  
>reaction, "I can understand your disgust. Those two... I swear if Alois<br>was a woman he and Claude would be populating like rabbits."  
>Ciel glared at him before slipping into a long silence.<br>Sebastian sighed when they were about five minutes away from the  
>airport, "I realize that you only had something small to eat. If you<br>wish once we get on the plane you can have something to eat."  
>Ciel shrugged, "Fine."<br>Sebastian gripped the steering wheel tighter and glared out the window  
>to the road, 'Damn brat.'<p>

XX::XX::XX::XX

Sebastian slammed the door as he got out of the car, he still needed  
>to change before they made it to America otherwise he would ge hell<br>from Tanaka. Just the thought of that made his eye twitch.  
>Ciel got out and looked at Sebastian, noticing the twitch in his eye,<br>'Did I piss him off or something?'  
>Sebastian looked over at Ciel, "We should probably hurry, Bardaroy<br>doesn't enjoy waiting for people. Whether we are on the plane or not,  
>he will take off so you know."<br>Ciel sighed, "Fine Sebastian, where is the plane anyways?"  
>Sebastian chuckled and pointed out in front of them, "Right there Ciel."<p>

The plane was in fact a humongous black jet plane.  
>Ciel gaped at the plane, "This is a plane?"<br>Sebastian chuckled, "Technically this is a jet. It is really my own  
>private jet from the company."<br>Ciel was still gaping at the plane as they walked up to it.  
>"Yo, Sebastian, you're late!" a man with blonde hair shouted from the<br>door of the plane.  
>"Bardaroy, aren't you and Finny supposed to be flying the plane?"<br>Sebastian said with a sigh.  
>Bardaroy nodded, "Yeah, I left Finny in there with the controls and<br>Mei-Rin is finishi-"  
>There was a scream followed by a crash. Sebastian sighed as Bardaroy<br>winced and ran inside. Sebastian set his hand on Ciels shoulder, "Come  
>along Ciel, things aren't going to get better anytime soon.<br>They stepped onto the plane, Ciel taking in the interior.  
>The interior was a deep red color, the color of blood, accented by<br>white as to not continue the outside coloring. The accents didn't over  
>power you as you stepped inside but it was noticeable.<br>Bardaroy was at the end of the plane helping someone stand and trying  
>to clean the broken glass at the same time, "Mei-Rin! I thought I told<br>you to be careful!"  
>The girl was red in the face, "I-I'm sorry Bard, yes I am! It was an<br>accident truly!"  
>Sebastian sighed and stepped forward, "Bard, start up the plane, Mei-<br>Rin, get in there and get the other china out. Ciel, sit down and stay  
>out of the way, we don't need another accident. Mei-Rin, please stay a<br>few feet away from Ciel, he may look innocent but I don't need to  
>throw a body down."<br>Mei-Rin glanced at Ciel before walking into the back. Bard had left as  
>well and was currently with Finny getting the plane up off the ground.<br>Ciel gripped the armrest as the plane started to move, clenching his  
>eyes shut. Sebastian chuckled as he cleaned up the glass and moved<br>into the back with Mei-Rin.  
>Sebastian sighed as he saw what Bard had attempted to make. It was<br>sitting there in a burnt heap, "Damnit Bard. Didn't I tell you not to  
>do this?"<br>He had to fix this some way... This was going to be a long flight.  
>Ciel was up against the window looking down at the clouds they were<br>traveling above in wonder, "This is beautiful..." he muttered turning  
>and sitting back down in his seat. He pulled his knees up to his chest<br>and sighed.  
>Soon after, he heard a chuckle. He glanced up and saw the woman, Mei-<br>Rin, standing by the small table in front of him, "Mr. Sebastian likes  
>you, you know. Yes he does! Most that he brings on this jet end up dead<br>after a few minutes off the ground. Not only that, he is protective  
>over you."<br>Ciel chuckled, "Protective over me? In what world? He has already  
>ordered me around like a slave and made me apologize to that wanker<br>Alois. How is that protective?"  
>Mei-Rin nodded, "For Mr. Sebastian, that is protective. He is a man<br>who finds it difficult to deal with emotions and you are breaking his  
>walls down already. That is more than anyone has done in the past. I<br>am rooting for you Young Master!" she smiled and walked carefully back  
>to the kitchen area.<br>Ciel sighed and looked at the floor, "Things these days just seem  
>more complicated than normal..."<br>Sebastian looked up as Mei-Rin walked into the kitchen. He had  
>everything done for the dinner. Steak, burnt on the outside but rare<br>on the inside, corn and greens for the vegetables, some mashed  
>potatoes, and finally for dessert, a chocolate cake with butter cream<br>icing. He smirked and nodded silently to the food before putting it on  
>a cart and wheeling it out.<br>Ciel looked up as he heard the squeaking of the wheels. He had not  
>expected Sebastian to be bringing food out. Ciel chuckled, "Don't you<br>have servants to bring things out for you?"  
>Sebastian chuckled as well and served the food, "Yes, indeed I do, but<br>I figured you would rather eat the food than wear it."  
>Ciel sighed and picked up his fork. He wasn't ever a fan of vegetables<br>and becoming a vampire did not help that problem. He pushed the  
>veggies off to the side and started in on the steak. It was wonderful,<br>cooked till a crisp on the outside yet extremely juicy on the inside.  
>A perfect combination. It was gone quickly though as Ciel realized his<br>hunger, not only for actual food but blood as well. He looked up at  
>Sebastian only to find that he was looking over at Ciel with a smirk<br>on his lips.  
>Ciel sat up and patted his mouth with a napkin, "What the devil are<br>you smirking at?"  
>Sebastian chuckled, adding that to Ciel's frustration, "Ah, it would<br>have to be the fact that even though you ate not long ago you are  
>hungry again. I find it simply amazing that you can eat so much."<br>Ciel glared at him, "What the devil are you talking about? I don't eat  
>that much..."<br>Sebastian chuckled again, "You ate an 18oz steak along with a slice of  
>cake earlier and add that to the blood you drank from me...indeed you<br>have eaten a lot today."  
>Ciel leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Well,<br>did you come to think that I am simply hungry? It's not as if I'll get  
>fat. I mean that I have been living on the streets for around a<br>hundred years so why wouldn't I be hungry?"  
>Sebastian sighed, "Just eat the damn vegetables."<br>Ciel glared before picking up a green bean and trying it. Much to his  
>surprise, it tasted much better that he had remembered. Sebastian<br>smirked as the look of surprise crossed Ciel's face.  
>"Much better than you had thought is it not?"<br>"Indeed, what did you put in it?"  
>Sebastian clicked his tongue and held up a finger, shaking it, "Ah, a<br>true chef never reveals their secrets."  
>Ciel rolled his eyes and threw a bean in Sebastian's face, "Sure."<br>Sebastian glared at Ciel, "Don't waste food like this Ciel." he took  
>the bean and popped it into his mouth.<br>Ciel shook his head and finished his meal.  
>Sebastian nodded and noted the look of disgust on Ciel's face, "Not a<br>fan of corn I see.."  
>Ciel nodded in approval, "I see you noticed that. I'm surprised that<br>anyone could like it. It is a yellow vegetable with this weird tasting  
>chunky stuff in it."<br>Sebastian placed his hand in his open palm, "You are acting like a  
>child Ciel." but other than that, he didn't complain. He called Mei-<br>Rin out to take the plates while he pulled out the cake.  
>Ciel saw the cake and his face lit up, his favorite thing, sugar! He<br>sat patiently for the cake but as soon as it was sat in front of him  
>he dug in, savoring the flavor of it.<br>Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's childish behavior.  
>Ciel glared at him, that is, until an idea popped into his head. He<br>lidded his eyes and pulled the fork out of his mouth slowly. Teasing  
>the other until suddenly, Sebastian was standing over him.<br>"Now now Ciel, I wouldn't do that unless you wish to deal with the  
>consequences..." he leaned down with a smirk on his face, "And I don't<br>believe you wish to."  
>Ciel gulped and went back to eating normally as to not get Sebastian<br>riled up anymore.  
>Sebastian chuckled and sat back down, pulling a laptop out along the<br>way, "I suppose that since you are going to be living with me you  
>should know the basics of what I do exactly. I run one of the most<br>famous companies known around the world, the Funtom Co. and I suppose  
>that I can hire you on as an apprentice or something until I see how<br>well you work."  
>Ciel sighed, "I suppose that will work. I know the basics for simple<br>computer use but anything other than that and I am at a loss though."  
>Sebastian looked up, "Well, they have classes that you can attend to<br>learn this stuff. I will sign you up for a few. You are smart so  
>you'll pick up on it quickly hopefully."<br>"I wouldn't count on that alone Sebastian. I am no good with  
>technology."<br>"Ah Ciel but soon you will be; however, there will be three  
>restrictions."<br>Ciel raised an eyebrow at that, "And they are?"  
>Sebastian placed his elbows on the table and crossed his hands in<br>front of his face, "One, you cannot drink from anyone other than me. I  
>would much rather deal with you calling me out of a meeting to drink<br>than you drinking a human dry. Two, you are about to get the symbol of  
>our contract, relationship, whatever you may call it. I expect you to<br>just pass it off as a tattoo; it needs to be in a place many will  
>notice it. Three, no getting with humans. I will not share and I will<br>kill them myself. I do not care if you make friends with them but no  
>intimate things. You understand the rules?"<br>Ciel sat there silent for a moment, taking in the rules, "Indeed, I  
>understand them." he glanced at Sebastian for a second, "That contract<br>symbol, where is it going to go?"  
>Sebastian chuckled, "I would say on one of your eyes but since you can<br>see the future in one and that wears you out in itself, I will deal  
>with your neck."<br>He reached out with his left hand and placed it along Ciel's jaw line,  
>he moved it down a little bit and started.<br>Ciel winced in pain, trying not to move as the contract formed.  
>Sebastian pulled his hand away and looked over his handiwork. The<br>contract had an upside down five pointed star inside a circle of  
>barbs. It glowed a light purple but it soon faded to black as Ciel<br>fell back in his seat, out cold. He sighed, "I suppose he couldn't  
>take the pain. Mei-Rin! Come and clean the table! Bardaroy! How much<br>longer until we land?"  
>Bard gritted his teeth, "Give it about an hour an we'll be landing Mr.<br>Sebastian!"  
>Sebastian chuckled and leaned back in his chair as Mei-Rin cleared the<br>table carefully. She glanced at him then Ciel, 'Poor kid...'

XX::XX::XX::XX

Ciel groaned and rolled over before sitting up in panic. Instead of  
>feeling the seats of the plane beneath him it was a soft bed. He<br>looked around. The room he was currently in was white with black  
>spirals and red dots dancing from the tips of each spiral. The blanket<br>on the bed were black as well but instead of the normal cotton the  
>covers were made of satin. The sheets under him were extremely soft as<br>well. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Voices floated  
>down the hall as he stuck his head out.<br>"Sebastian?"  
>The voices quietened, "In here Ciel."<br>Ciel stepped out and walked down the hallway. The white walls  
>continues with him though the black carpeting was an interesting<br>twist. He stepped around the corner and saw Sebastian sitting in a  
>black armchair. Across from him though sat a brown haired man.<br>Sebastian waved Ciel over, and pulled him down onto the arm of the  
>chair when he got there. Sebastian motioned towards the man, "Ciel<br>this is William, he will be assisting you in learning some things with  
>the computer, mostly how to type. We don't need you to have carpal<br>tunnel."  
>Ciel sighed, "Whatever Sebastian, I'm thirsty..."<br>Sebastian pulled Ciel down, "Then drink. William won't care seeing how  
>he has done much worse."<br>Ciel glanced over at William who was staring him down, "I actually  
>don't wish to right now..." he jumped up and walked into the kitchen.<br>William looked over at Sebastian and frowned, "You took in a demon? I  
>never figured you would take one in, especially a vampire."<br>Sebastian frowned, "The thing with Ciel is more about the  
>fact I wasn't aware of what was happening at the time. I don't regret<br>the decision though. He has turned out to be an interesting little  
>demon. Now, if you are done here I believe it is time for you to leave."<br>Sebastian stood and walked to the door and opened it as William trailed  
>behind.<br>"Just remember Sebastian, I will not allow this in the office and also, next time you  
>kill someone, don't leave your bloody clothes in my laundry. You have<br>no clue how much shit I got from the cops this time. They searched my  
>entire apartment."<br>Sebastian sighed, "Good bye William." he slammed the door.  
>Ciel chuckled as the door slammed and stuck his head out of the<br>kitchen, "Is he gone?" Sebastian nodded and Ciel walked over to him,  
>his blue eyes going purple as he leaned forward and licked the side of<br>Sebastians neck. Sebastian shuddered as he wrapped his arms around the  
>young demons waist. Ciel took that as an okay and bit down, drawing<br>blood and drinking deeply.  
>Raison chuckled as the fresh blood started to wake his true hunger. He<br>fought with Ciel.  
><em>Come on Ciel! Let me loose!<em>  
>'Hell no Raison! You'll try to kill Sebastian again! I know it.'<br>_I will do nothing of the sort! I can't believe that you think so lowly  
>of your own brother.<br>_'Well if I actually considered you my brother instead of the parasite  
>you truly are then maybe I would let you out more often.'<br>Raison growled and attempted to force himself out. Ciel stopped him  
>and growled back, letting go of Sebastians neck and licking the wound<br>closed. He then closed his eyes and focused his power more to force  
>Raison into the cage that he held in his mind.<br>Sebastian looked down at Ciel before shaking him slightly, "Ciel, come  
>on. We have to get you cleaned up and back to bed. We have a big day<br>tomorrow, it will be your first day of work." he chuckled as he drug  
>the younger down the hall and into the master bathroom.<br>Sebastian started the shower and Ciel crossed his arms, "I hope that  
>shower is for you. I refuse them, I only take baths unless unable to."<br>Sebastian chuckled, "Well, this is one of those times so get undressed  
>and get in."<br>Ciel glared but did as he was told, covering himself from Sebastians  
>watchful gaze. He stepped in the shower and sighed, that is until<br>Sebastian stepped in behind him.  
>Sebastian circled Ciels waist with his arms and placed a kiss on the<br>boy's neck, "This night should be interesting, and don't you agree?"

**And I am stopping it here! Cliffy! Yay, anywho, this chapter is  
>actually one of my longer ones! And for something for you all to look<br>forward to, the next chapter starts a little citrusy~! I hope you guys  
>enjoy it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Heads up to you all right now! This is going to be put on hold for a little while. I need to get some of my other stories going, at least the first chapter, just to see what people think. When I get them up, I'll put up another chapter for this so I'm gonna try to make it good! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yana owns the characters, she does! (I also don't own the yoda reference)**

The Demon's Bloody Rose chapter 4

Ciel whipped around startled, "Sebastian! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, we are bonded together, might as well get this awkward stage out of the way. We are going to have to see each other naked eventually." Glances down at the boy, "Or were you hoping that I would try something?"

Ciel blushed and turned back to the water, mumbling something about a perverted demon and a mop.

Sebastian donned a look of fake hurt, "Is that all you take me for? A perverted demon? Well I for one know just how to make you seem like the perverted one."

Ciel whipped around to yell at Sebastian but his foot slipped and he started to go down. Sebastian reached out and grabbed him but went down as well. He laughed as they hit the floor, "I knew it. You did say you wanted to be on top of me…" He rubbed his member along Ciel's crack, "Well now you are, but just what are we going to do?"

Ciel was stunned, one minute he was falling and the next he was straddling Sebastian. He blushed and tried to move, only succeeding in turning Sebastian on even more. He glared down at Sebastian, "Just what the hell are you doing?"

Sebastian smirked and nicked his neck, blood started to flow and Ciel's eyes glazed over. He leant down and licked the blood away only to latch onto the same spot. While Ciel was distracted, Sebastian took his time to get a feel for the boy's body. His fingers glanced over a section of raised flesh, just along his ribs, and stopped.

Ciel froze what he was doing. No one was supposed to touch that. No one at all, not even a bonded…contracted… whatever the fuck Sebastian was! He jumped up and got out of the shower quickly, his memories starting to come back. He gripped his head with one hand and started to dry off with another, barely registering the worried voice behind him, He threw on a t-shirt that was laying around, most likely Sebastians and walked into the jointed room, falling to the floor just as the first memory hit him.

"_This boy is corrupted, needs to be cleansed. Only the power of the almighty can do that."_

"_Yes, but he is corrupted already, why not have some fun with him? I mean, it's not like he isn't going to be cleansed soon enough already."_

"_You are right Gregory, but I shall take no part in this. I leave him to you, when you are done, I will return to give him the mark."_

"_Alright."_

_The dark figures at the edge of the room separated and the one, Gregory, moved closer to his cage. He backed away, hitting his back on the bars. He had seen what he did to the others, it couldn't happen to him! The man grabbed his neck and pulled him out, Ciel fought; trying to rip the man's hands away from him but it was to no avail. The next thing he felt was his face being shoved into the cold stone of the sacrificial alter._

_His wrist were then chained down and his feet dangled from the alter, leaving his ass bared to the world. He blushed and tried to cover himself but the man just shoved his feet back down and held down his hips, "a naughty boy like you must be punished." He said before pushing in._

_Ciel cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes but he didn't let a single one fall. The man behind him started thrusting harshly and he felt the bone in his hip crack. He screamed in pain but the man only laughed. He leaned forward and pulled Ciel's head up by his hair, he laughed again, "Scream all you want, no one will come for you, it is only you here… you and you alone."_

_Tears fell down his cheeks freely now and he could do nothing but cry and scream. The pain seemed to consume him and he blacked out._

_When he came to again, he was chained to the alter correctly this time. He felt a mixture of blood and cum dripping from his ass and the pain began anew. It started as a dull throb but grew until he had his eyes clenched shut in excruciating pain._

_Gregory laughed, "Ah my dear boy, your pain has just begun. For you to be truly cleansed you must feel the lords white hot burn." The other man stepped forward with a branding iron. It shone in the dark, a white hot image heading towards him. He tried to inch away but couldn't get away as the brand hit his flesh._

XX::XX::XX::XX

Sebastian looked down at Ciel in worry, he had been out for a good ten minutes and he still whimpered. What the hell had happened to this boy?

"no…stop…NO!" Ciel screamed as he shot up in the bed.

Sebastian jumped up and went to the edge of the bed, holding Ciel in place, "Ciel, it's alright! No one is going to hurt you!"

Ciel's eyes looked haunted and he was rubbing his arms as well as pulling the blankets closer. He started mumbling, "never…never be clean…corrupt and worthless…"

Sebastian looked at Ciel in horror, of course he barely knew anything about this boy but he could tell a mental torture when he saw one. He grabbed Ciel and pulled him into a tight hug as the door to the house opened.

Claude and Alois walked into the house and looked around. No blood splattered everywhere so that was a good sign. Claude looked towards Sebastians bedroom, "My Lord?"

"Shush Claude." Sebastian snapped before going back to trying to calm Ciel. He had gone from rubbing his arms to clawing them and thin trails of blood had started to appear, "Get me the medical kit quickly!"

Claude rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the kit, running to the bedroom with Alois behind him. What they saw… there are no words for it.

Sebastian had Ciel's arms pinned to his sides and was trying to calm him down, "Get over here and wrap up his arms quickly!"

Claude rushed forward and pulled out some gauze and disinfectant and started wrapping up Ciel's arms, "What the hell happened?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I have no clue, I touched this thing on his side and he passed out then he woke up saying some crap about being corrupted and worthless!"

Alois stepped forward, "Step aside ladies." He gripped the front of Ciel's shirt and slapped him across the face. Ciel looked at him in shock, "What the fuck Alois?"

Alois smiled, "Good, you're back now wrap up his arms since you aren't holding him down this time."

Ciel looked down at his arms, taking in the claw marks, and sighed, "It was that bad this time?" He glared at Sebastian, "I don't give a fuck where you touch me but that mark is off limits do you hear me?"

Sebastian glared right back, "How was I suppose to know that it would send you into a fucking frenzy?"

Ciel glared at him once more before looking away, "Whatever, just don't touch it again."

Sebastian threw his hands up before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Claude looked at Ciel, "What sent you into frenzy exactly? I can help, though you cannot expect me to do this often, but I value my life and when Luci- Sebastian gets into a rage like that, Demons die."

Ciel looked towards the wall, seeing nothing in particular, "Just an old scar from my past…"

Claude sat at the edge of the bed, Alois hovering behind him, "Only a scar? I have very high healing powers and can remove that scar, maybe even block those memories or delete them if that will help."

Ciel looked at him then, "You would do that? Though they aren't normal memories either…you may have a difficult time getting rid of them."

Claude chuckled, "It is more along the lines of I would be taking those memories from you. You wouldn't have them anymore but I would. If you ever wished to have them back I can give them back. But if I get rid of the scar, it is gone for good."

"Do it, please, I don't care about the scar in particular but the memories, they need to be gone!" Ciel cried gripping the sheets, "They haunt me still, for the past 126 years they have haunted me…I can't deal with them anymore."

Claude nodded, "Well then, the memories first I suppose, but trust me, you will have to relive them for me to get rid of them. Just remember, they are only memories and you will have no remembrance of them once they are gone." Ciel nodded and closed his eyes as Claude pressed his fingers to his temple and they were shot back into his past.

XX::XX::XX::XX

_He ran towards the exit, trying to escape the flames that had already burned his parents alive and destroyed his home. He cried, tears streaming down his face as he realized he would never be able to feel his mothers warm embrace again, see his fathers' kind smile._

_ A hand shot out of the flames, a rag in tow, and covered his mouth and nose. A sickly sweet smell engulfed his senses. He fell into the cold embrace of unconsciousness._

_ When he awoke he was in a cage, there were other cages as well but not as small as his. He fell back against the bars in fear. A child, just about his age, was chained to an alter in front of him and the others. A man stood at the point of a five pronged star. He raised his hand, clutching a knife, and laughed._

_ "My children of purity! Watch as I send another of these poor corrupt souls into the God's waiting embrace to be purified! Soon they will join us in our ranks and we can grow in numbers to defeat the forces of corruption!" The man said bringing the knife down onto the child's chest. He screamed, blood bubbled up from between his lips. But that was not all, the man took the knife and slid it down, up, across, and every which way until the boy fell silent in his death. The boy was then raised up and chained to the wall, a pentagram engraved on his chest. "He is the first of the many thousands that will go through our purifying ritual! Now come and grab one, train them to relish in the pain, to live for it!, before you kill them for the greater good!"_

_ "Yes Father Gregory…" A chorus of voices said as cloaked figures removed themselves from the walls._

XX::XX::XX::XX

Alois looked from Ciel's terrified face to Claude's horror struck one. He was tempted to shake them both but knew that this could not be interrupted. He backed away from the bed and to the door, exiting it and closing it silently. He walked to the living room where Sebastian sat, still fuming.

He hopped up onto the couch and looked at the ground, trying to get rid of the terror riddled faces of two friends. He sniffed as he felt a tear drop from his eye.

"Alois, are you crying?" Sebastian asked in amazement, he had never seen the boy cry but once, and that was when he had had that miscarriage.

"So what if I am Sebastian? I couldn't stay in that room. Claude is removing some of Ciel's memories and it looked… terrifying. Whatever Ciel has been through, I will be happy when it is gone. At least Claude can lock it away to where he will never remember it." Alois said, looking back at the ground.

XX::XX::XX::XX

_The man stepped towards Ciel's cage, "Why aren't you a beautiful one… you shall be quite some fun." He cackled and turned back to the group, "Take any that you wish but leave this one to me." _

_ Soon all the others were cleared out except for two, the Father and another. Ciel struggled to hear what they were saying._

"_This boy is corrupted, needs to be cleansed. Only the power of the almighty can do that."_

"_Yes, but he is corrupted already, why not have some fun with him? I mean, it's not like he isn't going to be cleansed soon enough already."_

"_You are right Gregory, but I shall take no part in this. I leave him to you, when you are done, I will return to give him the mark."_

"_Alright."_

_The dark figures at the edge of the room separated and the one, Gregory, moved closer to his cage. He backed away, hitting his back on the bars. He had seen what he did to the others, it couldn't happen to him! The man grabbed his neck and pulled him out, Ciel fought; trying to rip the man's hands away from him but it was to no avail. The next thing he felt was his face being shoved into the cold stone of the sacrificial alter._

_His wrist were then chained down and his feet dangled from the alter, leaving his ass bared to the world. He blushed and tried to cover himself but the man just shoved his feet back down and held down his hips, "a naughty boy like you must be punished." He said before pushing in._

_Ciel cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes but he didn't let a single one fall. The man behind him started thrusting harshly and he felt the bone in his hip crack. He screamed in pain but the man only laughed. He leaned forward and pulled Ciel's head up by his hair, he laughed again, "Scream all you want, no one will come for you, it is only you here… you and you alone. Feel the cleansing power of our lord and relish in the pain that you are receiving for it is all that you shall feel for quite awhile."_

_Tears fell down his cheeks freely now and he could do nothing but cry and scream. The pain seemed to consume him as the Father continued to abuse his body, leaving small half moon imprints on his hips and tearing his insides to shreds all while moaning in pleasure. He couldn't take the pain anymore, it was too intense, and he blacked out._

_He came to again, he was chained to the alter correctly this time. He felt a mixture of blood and cum dripping from his ass and the pain began anew. It started as a dull throb but grew until he had his eyes clenched shut in excruciating pain._

_Gregory laughed, "Ah my dear boy, your pain has just begun. For you to be truly cleansed you must feel the lords white hot burn." The other man stepped forward with a branding iron. It shone in the dark, a white hot image heading towards him. He tried to inch away but couldn't get away as the brand hit his flesh._

_He screamed in pain, loud enough that the other man almost dropped the branding iron. It was pure agony. He would have rather been raped again than feel this torment. Tears fell from his eyes freely and he couldn't help but to scream out to the world, but no one would hear him. "Devils! That is what you are! You claim this to be in the name of purity but all you do is kill!"_

_ The Father laughed and undid the chains, knowing the boy was too weak to do anything else. "soon you shall be dead as well little one so you might as well rest up. It only gets worse."_

_ They threw him back into the cage, raw and still bleeding. He curled into a ball and started to cry._

_ Hours later they were back. He pressed himself up against the bars in the back, his plan already in his mind. Get out and run, if he died he died, dying anywhere was better than dying here. They opened the cage, expecting him to cower back but he didn't, he tackled them to the ground and took off in a flat run, ignoring the burning pain that he felt in his hip and lower back, not to mention his ass and chest. He ran thinking only of a few things, __**"Freedom! Light! Life!" **_

_ His thoughts of freedom came to a halt as he made it outside. They were on a boat, in the middle of the River Tames just outside of Great Britain._

_ "What are you going to do now boy? You have to come back now!" The Father cackled inching closer to him._

_ He took a step back and felt his foot meet nothing but emptiness. He fell, watching the shocked face of the Father the entire way. He closed his eyes and embraced his death but felt strong hands grab him and pull him towards shore as he blacked out once again._

_ When he came too, it was to nothing but whiteness. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital. He shook his head, wondering how he had got there. All he remembered was a pale arm and red eyes. The nurse ran up to him as he tried to sit up._

_ "Stay down honey, you are seriously injured. Your family will be here shortly." She said._

_ He looked down at himself, noticing many different sizes of bandages on him, "W-what happened? How did I get here?"_

_ She smiled kindly, "A man said he was walking by when he saw you fall off a boat. You didn't resurface so he jumped in after you. When he saw how badly you were injured he brought you here."_

_ "What was the man's' name? I would like to thank him…" He said, wondering why anyone would go through the trouble to save him._

_ "He said his name was Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."_

XX::XX::XX::XX

Claude pulled his hand away in shock. Sebastian had saved this child so long ago and even went as far as to take him to a hospital. Claude frowned and placed the last bit of the memory back into Ciel's head, so he would only remember that Sebastian had saved him, nothing else.

Ciel's eyes shot open and he looked up at Claude, "Is it gone?"

Claude nodded, "Indeed, everything is gone except for a small part that I figured you would like to keep… just try remembering it sometime. Now for the scar."

Ciel looked at him confused, "What scar?"

Claude rolled his eyes before he pushed Ciel onto his side and lifted his shirt, "This one stupid." He placed his hand over it and shot some of his demon powers into it. After a few minutes, it was as good as healed; nothing remained to remind Ciel of the torment he had gone through. "Now you need to sleep. You won't be plagued by that nightmare ever again."

Ciel nodded as he drifted off to sleep, one filled with red eyes and water…

Claude walked out of the room and right to Sebastian, "Lucifer! How could you not tell me that you had saved Ciel's life back then?"

Sebastian frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Claude ran his hand through his hair, "That day back in 1885 when you pulled the little boy from the water and took him to the hospital, that was Ciel! You two have met before! You idiot!"

Alois froze and looked at Sebastian then back at Claude, did he realize what he had just done. Sebastian chuckled, "Claude, I hope you realize that you just called me an idiot, me, the king of the underworld."

Claude froze and looked at Sebastian in shock, "I-I'm sorry My Lord, please forgive me."

Sebastian chuckled again, "I am just messing with you Claude, but if what you say is true then Ciel had been through Hell and back once already."

Claude nodded, his eyes glassing over with pain, "You have no clue what they did to him Sebastian. To him and those children."

Sebastian frowned and leaned forward, "I know exactly what they did Claude. The god that they had worshiped was me. I dealt with them personally and they will not be returning anytime soon. Too many were killed." He sighed, "They just didn't realize that demons prefer fresh souls…"

Claude growled before leaning forward and forcing parts of the memory into Sebastians mind, "Does this look like something to joke around about?"

Sebastian watched the memory in horror before he stood and growled, black feathers drifted down around them, he opened a portal, "I shall be back. If Ciel wakes, tell him nothing of this."

Alois looked up at Claude, "Where is he going?"

"I would say to pay that Father Gregory a visit…."

XX::XX::XX::XX

He stepped through the portal into Hell and looked around. Of course he had landed in his home but then again, his assistant stood at the ready, "Olaskt, I need you to do me a favor."

Olaskt bowed, "As you wish My Lord, what is it?"

"Find a Father Gregory fellow, he should be down in the dungeons, and bring him up here along with many different tools."

"Yes, My Lord."

A few moments later, Olaskt returned with Gregory in tow. He looked a little worse for wear but then again, it had been around 100 years since he was sent here. Olaskt set down a tray containing many tools of torture; a whip with glass and rusted nails that had been soaked in bleach, a drill like tool that was many times oversized, and his favorite, a claw like device that had spikes sticking out of it. He smiled evily and walked towards Gregory, "Now, what shall I start with? Ah yes, the whip." He raised it and brought it down across Gregory's back ripping the skin from bone, "Nein, this is too tame." He picked up the drill like object, "This should do…"

After many holes in his skull and spine along with a few more whips, Sebastian gripped the claw like device, "Now for the fun to begin." He bent down and put the claw like device in front of Gregory's groin, pushing a button that sent the claws out. Gregory screamed in pain as his manhood was ripped from his body. It was the worst pain yet, but Sebastian was not done. He then turned to Gregory's eyes and ripped them from their sockets, "Remember to never mess with me again. You say you sacrificed those people for your God? Well I was the god that you were sacrificing them to. When you do that you seal those people's souls, do you know how many good, corrupt souls were lost those few nights? That doesn't matter anymore, what does matter though is that you harmed my mate, not only that, you raped him and then thought to sacrifice him to me. He was written down as my mate from the day he was born and you almost sealed his soul and took him away from me. Your life here in Hell will not be an easy one. Olaskt, take him to the pit and throw him in. He shall burn for eternity and shall suffer an eternal torment for the rest of his days."

Olaskt bowed and picked up Gregory, "Shall I announce an upcoming wedding for you sir?" Sebastian shook his head, "Nein, I have no clue whether the boy even loves me. When that is confirmed you shall be the first to know and a wedding shall be held. And once he is mine, none shall take him from me again."

Sebastian cleaned himself with a flick of his fingers and with another flick disappeared through a portal.

Claude looked up at him as he entered, "It's late. Ciel must have been extremely tired because he has been out since you left. Did you find Gregory?"

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed, and he is suffering a fate worse than living in Hell at the moment. Things are starting to look up for once."

"Is that so?"

Sebastian and Claude turned towards the voice, seeing an angel standing there, "Angela. What are you here for?"

"To claim back my son that has been so thoroughly corrupted by you demon." Angela said, looking down at the figure that somehow managed to make its way into her arms. It was a hell hound.

Sebastian chuckled, "You think you can send one of my own after me? I think not!"

Angela chuckled as the hell hound growled and charged into Sebastians room, coming back out with Ciel in tow. "My son will be leaving with me now Seb- nay, Lucifer." She smiled sweetly as they all disappeared in a flash of white.

Sebastian fell to his knees and hit the ground, causing a crack to form, "DAMN IT!"

**So are you mad yet? Indeed this is where I am stopping it for a little while. I actually kinda liked how this chapter turned out! That means it sucks in my mind. It is better if I hate the chapter because for some twisted reason, that gets more reviews and stuff. I'm not saying you have to review…but the ones who do will get cookies and light sabers! **_**See you later space cowboy! **_**(lol cowboy bebop reference…. I don't own that either….)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holy crappers, so, exactly how long has it been since I last updated this story? I don't even remember truthfully. I must admit that I am surprised that people still kind of follow this story though it has been forever since I have updated last… I have actually been working on a new story, a Harry Potter/Tom Riddle JR story in fact. I needed a break from Kuroshitsuji and just happened upon Harry Potter fan fics so that is where I have been, that and my story. Anyways, I believe that you came here to read a story not an introduction to my life thus far? As you well know I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters and I would like to keep it that way, my story line is nowhere near as good as Yana Toboso's is. I left you all with the knowledge of Angela being Ciel's mother, I believe? Also, if there are any mistakes, please inform me! It's been a few months (fuck that shit it's been forever!) and I am bound to make some mistakes from that…**

___The Demon's Bloody Rose chapter 5_

_~Last time: __"To claim back my son that has been so thoroughly corrupted by you demon." Angela said, looking down at the figure that somehow managed to make its way into her arms. It was a hell hound._

_Sebastian chuckled, "You think you can send one of my own after me? I think not!"_

_Angela chuckled as the hell hound growled and charged into Sebastians room, coming back out with Ciel in tow. "My son will be leaving with me now Seb- nay, Lucifer." She smiled sweetly as they all disappeared in a flash of white._

_Sebastian fell to his knees and hit the ground, causing a crack to form, "DAMN IT!"~_

"My Lord, what are we going to do? We cannot launch an attack against the angels!" Claude said, looking down at the demon beating his fist against the floor. Alois glanced up at Claude and back down at Sebastian, "Can't we just, you know, go up there and get him back or something?"

Sebastian shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "It's not that simple Alois, we cannot enter Heaven's realm, even with a shinigami. It's not possible for our kind, even less so with me. Ciel has to get out of there himself."

XX::XX::XX::XX

Warmth. He was surrounded in it. It was a living breathing entity around him as he slumbered. Delicate hands ran through his hair and he leaned into the touch.

"You have seen many problems my child… If only you would have come home to mother sooner than now…" The warmth muttered under their breath. His brow furrowed as the voice struck something in his memory…

_It was August 18, 1939. He was currently staying in Germany and Hitler and his Nazi's were scattered about the continent, taking power over any and all they could, shooting and killing all they believed to be Jewish. Even he had been considered Jewish. He ran as a Nazi party rounded the corner and spotted him. It had been raining earlier that morning; it was only around three in the AM. Seeing in the dark better than they, he gripped a flag pole and climbed as fast as he could, entering an empty room that had its window open._

_When he landed silently he heard the cock of a gun behind him, followed by a deep baritone, husky, voice behind him, "Don't move." He stood there silently for a few seconds, going through many different plans in his head before turning and knocking the gun away and pulling the man close. The red eyes are what truly caught him off guard at first._

"_Who are you and why did you point the bloody gun at me you git?" He asked, throwing the man back into the wall. The man merely smirked at him, "Well, I am simply one hell of a Nazi, now what are you doing in the headquarters? Are you a jew?"_

_He laughed, "Me? Jewish? That is priceless. No you bloke I am far from it. I have no true religion. All religion has some sense behind it though they need to rethink many of their teachings, especially Satanist, they give demons a bad name now don't they? Not all are that bad." The man glanced at him with a raised brow, "Is that so? Well then, I suppose I don't have to kill you. Sebastian Michaelis at your service."_

_He chuckled and bowed slightly, his teachings coming back to him, "Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Michaelis. I hate to say but I believe that this meeting must be cut short, you see, people are out to kill me." With that he stepped into the window still and smirked back at the man before jumping out, reaching and grabbing a flag pole on the side of a building and pulling himself up._

"_There he is! Shoot him!" A Nazi yelled from the street below them. Sebastian looked down and saw who it was, Hemmingway. He looked back over at Ciel, intending to warn the boy, but that was all cut short as gunfire sounded around them, echoing off of the buildings. He watched as Ciel fell from the flag pole to the ground, hitting it with somewhat of a splat. He winced and sent a silent plea to the soul to find its way into hell, for only a truly dark human would hold no fear of him._

Ciel thrashed around in Angela's lap as memories assaulted him…

_March 23, 1983. He was a college student, looking at making a name for himself in the business industry. Classes had just started up and he was sitting in the middle of Latin class as the rest of the students started to pour in, the teacher having been there for the better part of thirty minutes and using his time to write on the board about their objective for the day._

_As the students settled he turned to them, his red eyes lined in black eyeliner and his raven hair fluffed out a bit on the left side. He smirked at all the students sitting, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, you may only call me Professor Michaelis during your short time here. In the past three years that I have taught here, not one person has passed so don't think yourself special."_

A soothing hand ran through his hair once more, waking him from the assault of memories this time. He looked up at the figure bleary eyed, taking in the grey hair and purplish eyes, along with the wings that graced her back. "W-who are you? Where is Sebastian? Alois? Claude?"

The woman merely smiled down at him, "My dear Ciel, my child, do not worry, you are safe here. You are here to be cleansed. It has already begun and should finish here shortly. All the harsh times in your life will be gone forever my boy. How wonderful will it be for you to never have to return to the filthy demons and their kind?"

Ciel glared at her and attempted to get up but her grip was strong and he was weak from not feeding, "But I am one of their kind you imbecile!"

Angela glared at him back and tightened her grip, "I am not an imbecile! I am your mother and you are my son!"

Ciel struggled more, "You are not my mother! My mother was Rachel Phantomhive and you are not her nor will you ever be now let me free!" He struggled even more, letting them become weaker and weaker as a plan formed in his mind.

Angela gripped his head, stroking his hair in a comforting manner before guiding his head to rest on his shoulder, "No my child, you are simply a lost sheep…" Ciel sighed, making it sound more like a sob, and buried his face into her neck. She smiled as she continued the cleansing. Ciel smirked against her neck before he clamped his teeth onto her neck and began to feed.

Angela screamed, it was not a soft scream, but an ear splitting screech that would have made any banshee proud. When Ciel deemed that he had feed enough he forced himself away from her enough to run.

'It seems that all I am good for is running anymore… Maybe it should just stay this way, maybe I shouldn't return.' Ciel thought as he ran through the halls. But as he thought this, images passed through his mind, images of pale skin and red eyes. They flashed through his mind each and every time he thought of where to go. Returning to those arms was the first thing in mind.

XX::XX::XX::XX

"What do you mean we can't do anything?" Alois shouted, "A fucking angel just took off with Ciel and you are saying that we can do diddly squat? What the fuck are we going to do then? Sit on our asses until something shows up?"

Sebastian growled and picked Alois up by the throat but spoke to Claude, "Claude, you may want to keep your pet in order before I decide to kill him. He needs to remember who exactly he is talking to; it may benefit him in the long run. "

Claude nodded and pulled Alois from Sebastian, glaring at the boy, "Don't yell at your superiors Alois, you may end up dead… But I must agree, do you not wish to go after the boy?"

Sebastian glared at him, releasing a heavy sigh, "I do wish to Claude but you know just as well as I do that we cannot enter Heaven without starting a full blown war. Ciel will have to get away by himself…"

XX::XX::XX::XX

He had been running for some time now. He had gotten out of Heaven and was back on the Earth and its soil but still he could not find where he was. He was surrounded by green, dense forest. Was it the forest of Romania or was he somewhere in the United States? He had been in America when he disappeared, does New York even have a forest close to it?

He looked around once more before ducking into a cave and removing the cell phone that he had stolen from Angela, the stinking angel hadn't even thought to hide it from him. Just shows her what he knows.

He smirked as he dialed a number, no one answered so he dialed the operator. "Operator, how may I direct your call?" Ciel took a deep breath, "Yes, I need to find the number for one Sebastian Michaelis." The operator paused for a few moments before looking through the numbers for Sebastians, "Yes, Sebastian Michaelis…. Shall I direct your call to him?" Ciel nodded, before catching himself, "Yes, please thank you!"

XX::XX::XX::XX

They all jumped as the phone rang. No one had been expecting a call and things hadn't really been going as they had first planed so it was no surprise when Alois answered first, "Hello?" He paused for a few minutes, "Where exactly?" Another pause, "I know where you are, just stay there. We'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and looked over at everyone, "It seems that you were right. Ciel got free and is currently hiding out in one of the larger areas surrounding the city. The forest area has a cave that he is sleeping in since the sun will be rising shortly. We need to go, if he's still out there when the sun rises…"

Alois nodded rapidly and ran to his and Claude's room to grab their shoes, returning near moments later. He threw Claude's shoes over at him and Sebastian grabbed his coat and a blanket, knowing Ciel could be freezing from the cold cavern. He looked back at the two, "Come on, we have a good run ahead of us. Alois stay here with this," hands him a GPS, "When we find Ciel we will activate the GPS that we have with us and it will alert you to our location. Get in the car and get your ass there ASAP. Got it?"

Alois nodded and hugged Claude before pushing them both out the door but before they went anywhere, Alois got in Sebastian's face, "If you do not find Ciel, I do not expect you to show up here until you find him, got it?"

Sebastian growled slightly, "I wouldn't think of returning without him." He turned and ran, jumping a few feet after and sprouting wings, taking off towards where he had determined Ciel to be.

XX::XX::XX::XX

Ciel whimpered as the angel blood inside of him started to turn and attack him. He knew that he wouldn't last long without demonic blood but he hurt too bad to move. His brain ached as more of his memories assaulted his brain, memories that he wished he had forgotten.

_June 19, 2001_

_He looked down in horror as the plane headed for the building in New York. People were panicking all around him and they didn't have anything that would save them all. He glanced back at the other passengers, knowing that he would hate himself for this but knowing there was no other choice._

_He ran to the back of the plane where a stewardess had ran and grabbed her, ripping open her throat and drinking her blood before ripping a hole in the side of the plane and jumping out. He hit the ground just as the plane hit the building, the sound of tearing metal, terrified screams, and rubble falling reaching his ears._

_He choked back a sob and stood, holding his broken arm to him, and heading towards an alley even as his wounds started to heal and he became weak._

_Even as memories of his youth came back…._

_December 14, 1885_

"_YAY! Mummy, Daddy, Sebastian~!" he shouted as he ran through the halls towards the sitting room. It was the day of his tenth birthday and his parents had promised him a big party._

_He ran into the room with a smile that soon dropped as he saw the blood, "m-mummy? D-d-daddy? S-Sebby?" he turned and ran from the room, "Ruu! Mummy and daddy are hurt!"_

_Ruuchal's head shot up and he ran over to Ciel, "Ciel! You have to hurry, get out of here!"_

"_But Ruu!"_

"_Go! Befo-"_

_He watched in horror as Ruuchal fell forward unconscious as the man behind him smiled down at Ciel._

"_N-no! Ruu! Help me!"_

Sebastian and Claude froze as they heard a shout from the forest below them. They turned and tucked in their wings as they dive bombed into the trees.

A small cave was in front of them and soft whimpers echoed out of the darkness, "…Ruu….help…"

Sebastian froze before taking off, running towards the cave. Claude caught his arm, "My Lord! It could be a trap!"

Sebastian growled, "Claude, I doubt that they could hurt me that bad now let go! That is Ciel's voice and I am going to help him!"

There was a crack from behind them and suddenly a woman with silver hair and purple eyes wearing a maid outfit was behind them, "I would like it if you both would shut your mouth and help my master, or I will help him myself."

"And who the hell are you?" Claude asked, taking his hand from Sebastian's shoulder and glaring at the woman.

Sebastian took the chance to run into the cave for Ciel.

Ciel whimpered as he felt someone lift his head up. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Sebastian, "S-sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, Ciel, I'm here."

Ciel craned his neck and placed his mouth at Sebastians throat, muttering, "I'm sorry…" And biting down, drinking deeply.

The woman outside looked towards the cave, "You may want to get in there, your lord will have a rough time removing my master from him after drinking angels blood."

Claude glared at her, grabbing her arm before pulling her along into the cave to find Ciel drinking from Sebastian.

The woman pulled away from Claude and walked over to Ciel, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ciel, it's time for you to quit…." Ciel clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to believe the sound, "Ciel, if you continue then Sebastian is going to have to feed even more from your soul than before."

Ciel froze, pulling away from Sebastians neck slowly and looking up, blood surrounding his mouth, "R-Ruu?"

The woman smiled at him and Ciel jumped towards her, hugging her, "Ruu!"

Claude watched, dumbfounded, as Ciel jumped the woman. Sebastian was just as shocked as Claude but in need of replenish, "Ciel…"

Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian, startled for a moment, before going up to him and kissing him, releasing some of his soul to the demon who greedily took it. Claude shook his head and looked at the woman, "Who are you exactly? You must have a name besides…. Ruu."

The woman bowed, "Certainly, my name is Ruuchal. I was the maid for the Phantomhive family in 1853 and still am. I was taken from Ciel on his tenth birthday and have been with… friends since then." Claude nodded and raised his brow slightly to which Ruuchal chuckled, "I am what you would call a werewolf. I have been one for nearly four hundred years. I was turned on my 43rd birthday, a feat which was nearly impossible back then."

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed, I believe that Finare was your sire? He died seven years ago, was close to three thousand years old."

Ruuchal nodded, "Yes, I know. Surprisingly I am a free were now so I have chosen to come back to Ciel. Finare tied me to the Phantomhive's in 1853 as the maid."

Claude sighed, "I suppose I should alert Alois now." He turned and walked out of the cave, turning on the tracking device and texting Alois, knowing that the GPS wouldn't get his attention. "Alois should be here in an hour or so…"

Sebastian nodded and looked at Ruuchal once more, "So, you are the last of Ciel's remaining family?"

"Indeed, I had fixed the mansion a few years back, people said it was haunted because of the wolfpack that lived there but only I live there anymore. If he wishes, I will take him back to the home. He still holds his title, though the Queen has changed I have continued to help her and Scotland Yard solve their problems. I still remember hearing about Ciel solving the case of Jack the Ripper… sadly it turned out to be his Aunt, Angela Durless, and her butler Grelle Sutcliffe. It is sad that Ciel is the reason that the last members of his family are dead… well, most of them anyways. There is one that is still alive."

Sebastian smiled slightly, looking down at the unconscious vampire in his lap, "Then I suppose you should tell him once he wakes…"

"I am surprised he didn't recognize her. She has been living in the states for a few months, here on a fashion show and such. Then again, she is probably doing something pink…" Ruuchal trailed off, leaving Claude and Sebastian confused.

XX::XX::XX::XX

"We are getting the fuck out of the states! That bat shit crazy angel may come back for Ciel! Can't we go to one of the summer homes? I mean, you have one in almost all the countries!" Alois shouted as he drove them back to the apartment.

Sebastian growled at Alois, "Shut the fuck up Majka Guzica!"

Alois froze for a moment before twisting the wheel to dodge an oncoming car, "Where are we going?"

"Head for the airport. I'm calling Tanaka. We are going to England. Ruuchal, can you go back to my apartment and pack our things and get to the airport in an hour?"

Ruuchal nodded, "Of course, keep my master safe while I am gone." She jumped out of the car as Alois went around a curve, and disappeared.

"Tanaka, get the jet started, we are going to England, we need to leave in at the most two hours time." Sebastian said into the phone, glancing down at the still unconscious vampire. "Of course Mr. Sebastian, it shall be done once you arrive."

Claude raised a brow, "Where exactly in England will we be staying My Lord?"

"The Phantomhive mansion, Ruuchal said that she had fixed it up so we shall see how it is. The mansion is located around the main portal to Hell so the angels will have a hard time to get into the home and with all my servants along with Ruuchal living there he should be well protected."

"If you say so my lord…." Claude muttered.

XX::XX::XX::XX

An hour later they were sitting in the jet and awaiting Ruuchal. Ciel was just starting to awaken.

"W-where are we Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking up, with partly closed eyes, at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled, "We are relocating to England. Ruuchal has kindly offered us your old home to stay at. No one will be able to get you there."

Ciel whimpered and hid his face, "This is not good…."

"What do you mean?"

"I have Scottland Yard after me and Undertaker lives not far from the home…"

"Well my lord it seems that you shall be talking to Undertaker sooner than you first thought." Claude muttered, looking out the window.

"Kukuku~ Hakushaku, it seems that you have gotten into more trouble over the years…" A voice said from the overhead compartment of the jet. They all looked up to see a man looking down at them.

"Undertaker…."

**I know that this isn't 4k words but seeing how this is a good stopping point for the story…. Yeah. Well, I have introduced an OC, name is Ruuchal Juen. She is from India and is Agni's great great great great grandmother of sorts, however many greats 400 years would be really. After becoming a werewolf she left India in shame, thinking that her family would reject her, and after years became the maid to the Phantomhives. Now, next chapter you will be seeing more of Undertaker and Ruuchal as well as Raison! Yay~! Also, I know it took a while for me to get this out but my mom took my laptop ^^'**

**I got it back now so the next chapter should be out in a few weeks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, my laptop crashed again; 11****th**** time~! Had to get the hard drive replaced, and then I got writers block halfway through this! I was going to have it up last week but….well, things don't work for me. Also, I have been sick, my grandpa's been in the hospital, and I have just been plain lazy. Judge me if you want but that means nothing to me. I would also appreciate some ideas with where I should take this story because frankly, I am lost.**

**Disclaimer: …I own nothing but an awkward turtle…. His name is Timmy!**

"Undertaker…" Ciel muttered.

Undertaker slipped out of the overhead compartment and up to Ciel, "Ah, Hakushaku! How much trouble you have cost me over the years… kekeke…. Killing your family as well as your fiancé? Or so you believe… Lord Randall is most displeased! And deserting the Queen… shame shame to her watch dog is it not? Good that I have informed her daughter of your return is it not?"

Ciel growled, "You told the Queen that I was returning?!"

"Of course Hakushaku, you have much to repay me for…. Especially since your fiancé turned that Aberline fellow after she woke up. Much to repay me for…" Undertaker chuckled while glancing between Sebastian and Ciel. "Not to mention that you have the Lord of demons by your side Hakushaku…"

Ciel cursed, "That is what Ruuchal meant by the pink comment… fuck."

Sebastian raised a brow and looked to Undertaker, "Who turned this Aberline fellow?"

"My fiancé... But how? I broke her neck after I drank her almost dry!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Ah, but Hakushaku, you did not remove the head. The others you drank dry but not her. I would watch out for her and Aberline... They can be a force to be reckoned with." Undertaker said with a cackle before disappearing.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a brow raised. "Don't look at me like that Sebastian. Elizabeth was never more than my cousin, but she was also a baronness. Her and Aberline could destroy everything that I had done in the seven years after my parents death. I will not allow the Phantomhive name to become tarnished even more!"

"You never mentioned that you had a fiancé. I suppose that would make me the 'other woman' so to speak?"

Undertaker cackled again before going to the jets door and sitting, giggling even more.

"Elizabeth and I were nothing. My mother and father arranged the marriage and the day that I supposedly killed the Midfords was the day I ended the marriage contract. She is no longer my fiancé."

"But of course. The problem is though that you NEVER mentioned the fact that you had a fiancé."

Ciel growled and stood up, moving towards the back of the plane. He looked out the window and ignored everyone until the jet touched down.

Ciel and Ruuchal laughed as Sebastian, Claude and Alois went to step into their car.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Alois shouted after a moment.

Ruuchal sobered up pretty quickly while Ciel still let loose a few snickers, " You cannot get to Phantomhive Mansion by a car. You have to take a carriage to the driveway but as you get to the drive you must walk up to the front. It isn't as difficult as you believe. Come, follow me to the carriage, the airport attendants dont like cleaning up after our horses. It isnt that far."

They followed Ruuchal for nearly a mile before they reached the carriage. She held the door open for them before jumping into the drivers seat.

Ciel leaned back and looked out the window, knowing full well that he would have to attend the ball that the Queen was holding for her sons wedding.

"How long until we get to the mansion Ciel?" Alois asked, annoyance slipping into his tone.

"Two hours, give or take with the traffic. Ruuchal will have tea and biscuits prepared for when we arrive so I suggest that you take the time to relax. The Queen is holding a ball tomorrow night and seeing how I am now reinstated into my position I must attend. Ruuchal has already ordered clothes for you all and they should arrive later tonight. You will try them on and if need be Ruuchal will hem them for you. And it would be best if you avoid talking with Scotland Yard when at the ball, they have an arrest warrant out on me and I would like to stay in London longer this time." Ciel said before turning and looking out the window, memories flying in his brain.

_His parents death_

_His kidnapping_

_The escape_

_The explosions_

_The burning_

_The death..._

_1932, London, England. Buildings fell down around him as bombs hit the earth. No one could do anything. The opium wars were in full swing now and Britain was falling. Nothing he did would help anyone. He forced children onto boats and grabbed a sword from a soldier before he was shot through the side. Pain flowed from the wound but still he fought on, charging through the wreckage to get to Elizabeth's room. The young princess had been born not long before the war had hit Britain and he was the closest._

_He threw open the door and ran into the room only to see Ash standing there holding the young baby. "Hand her over Ash!"_

_"Ah, young Phantomhive, I see that you still believe you can save everyone. The Queen is dead. There is nothing left for you to do... You're not even old enough to take full lordship."_

_"It is better than being a betrayer to the crown Ash! Just because I am not a thousand year old angel doesn't mean that I cannot kick your ass."_

_"Such rude language! Didn't your parents teach you better? Oh, thats right, I killed them so I suppose that they didn't. If you want the princess, then I suppose you'll have to catch her." With that, Ash threw Elizabeth out the window._

_Ciel's eyes widened before he took off after her, jumping out the window as well. He grabbed the baby Queen and turned, landing on his back in front of Scotland Yard._

_"Did you see that? He tried to kill the Queen! Arrest him!" Ciel snarled as they took Elizabeth from his arms and forced him into a carriage to be taken to jail. Only as he was pushed in did he notice the blood that was on the girl's mouth. A drop of his blood had been ingested by the Queen._

"Ciel? We are here." Sebastian said, frowning at the far away look in the young vampires eyes.

Ciel blinked a few times before he nodded and stepped out of the carriage. You could see the mansion in the distance with another not far from it. Ciel sighed, "Ruuchal, who lives in the Middleford mansion now?"

"Abraxas Middleford and his daughter Clarissa live there now."

Ciel nodded and turned towards the woods, "Ruuchal, lead them to the mansion, you know what rooms they get..."

"Ciel? Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, attempting to follow.

Ciel looked over his shoulder, face still blank, "Paying a visit to someone, I'll be back in a few moments."

Ruuchal sighed sadly as Ciel walked down a path that was overgrown. She knew he hadn't visited his parents since the night he was turned. "Follow me you three."

Sebastian walked up beside Ruuchal, "You know what is wrong?"

"His parents are buried out there. He was very close to them but someone murdered them a long time ago... He was only ten when he saw what that monster did to them. Ash put half of his mothers face onto his fathers face and made the monstrosity chase him. Shortly after that happened he was kidnapped. I'm not sure how he got free but he did and returned completely different than how he left. I wish he was back to normal but I believe that will never happen..." Ruuchal sighed and lead them up to the mansion.

It was quiet along the way, no birds were chirping, nothing.

Ciel sighed as he looked down at the graves of his mother and father. They were terribly over grown and looked worse for wear. He knelt down and started to pull away the weeds and such, not worried about getting dirty.

"Ciel?"

He looked up and saw a woman with long blonde hair walking towards him. "Lizzy…"

"Ciel, what are you doing here?"

"I…."

"First you cause the death of your family then murder mine, why don't you just leave?!" Lizzy shouted at him, not letting him talk. She had tears in her eyes, she had dealt with almost as much as Ciel had at first.

"You do not know half of it Lizzy. The many times that I have wished for death. The times that I have walked onto a battlefield, faced a gun, dodged bombs, reattached limbs….all for not. I have not been able to die once. Do you know how it feels to face death? Not as an immortal nor as a young lady as you were before I killed you, but as a child. Barely facing the world. Blood already upon your hands, killed your own mother and father so that they would be put out of the misery that the so called God has placed them under… Do you know how that feels? Have you looked down the barrel of a gun before shooting yourself? Do you know the true pain of life? Having to move everywhere, staying in the lowest of places, having your body used against your will?" Ciel asked, looking Lizzy in the eyes, "You do not know my life Elizabeth and you never will. When you have been through what I have, you learn to forget what people think or have thought about you and you do whatever the hell you have wanted to do all your life."

Lizzy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Ciel. She hadn't known what all he had gone through and though she didn't forgive him, oh, she could never forgive him, she understood. "You regret all that you have done, don't you?"

"I don't regret it. I will never regret it. Do I wish that it had gone some other way? Indeed, but I do not regret it. I don't regret the ones that I have killed and I never will. I will also never apologize for doing so. To do so is to cheapen their sacrifice. I would rather remember them as the brave humans who faced death bravely, like your mother and father." Ciel took a deep breath before smiling lightly at Lizzy. "Would you like to come to the mansion? Ruuchal will fix up something surely delectable. I know that you are not of the age that you do not eat and I am sure that Ruuchal has thought ahead."

Lizzy smiled and hugged Ciel, "I would love to."

Ciel sighed, "Lizzy, I hope that you understand that we are not engaged any longer."

"I know, besides, I am married. I haven't fawned over you in a while Ciel but you are still my favorite cousin." Lizzy said with a giggle.

"You are married?"

"Abraxas Middleford is my husband silly. I made him take my last name. He is actually one of Viscount Druitts many grandsons…well, he is technically a great-grandson but still, you get the point."

"You married into the Druitts? I thought I taught you better than that…"

"Well, he doesn't care what I do to the house and he loves cute things. He is also unopposed to the vampirc side that I show every so often… I believe that masochism runs in the blood line with how he acts when I get like that. Though I must admit, the fencing that mother put me through comes in wonderfully when using a riding crop."

Ciel blushed red and sputtered, "E-Elizabeth!"

"Awe, poor Ciel, you are acting shyer than a priest in a brothel. Have you not tried any of this out?"

Ciel looked away, "The last sexual act I had was when I was ten and was raped Lizzy, I do not believe that I will be jumping into anyones bed anytime soon."

Lizzy leered at him, "Not even that sexy man that you arrived with~?"

"Not even Sebastian."

"But I could smell the bond between you two, it will happen sooner or later Ciel… I wish you luck. Most vampires like us get the short end of the stick. I wouldn't want you to end up pregnant!" Lizzy said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha, that is hilarious Elizabeth. That is not possible. Males cannot get pregnant."

"Vampire males can, it is in the blood for us. There aren't that many out there and the only way to reproduce a pure vampire is to have each vampire, no matter if they are born or changed, be able to bear children. You should stock up on condoms. Knowing you, you're the uke."

"I am most certainly not a bloody uke!"

"You are Ciel. It's all about your personality. While you are strong and composed on the outside, you are broken and looking for acceptance and love on the inside. I have grown up with you, I know how you are. Sooner or later, you and that Sebastian fellow are going to end up in the bedroom doing the dance with no pants."

Ciel looked horrified and backed away from Lizzy who smirked and slowly started advancing on him. He turned and ran from her, Lizzy hot on his trail.

"Where the hell is he? He's been gone for hours!" Sebastian said, pacing by the window once more.

Ruuchal sighed and placed yet another cup of tea onto the counter. She sat down and glared at Sebastian, "He has not visited his parents graves in nearly a hundred years, how long do you think it is going to take him?! No sit down and shut the fuck up!"

Sebastian glared at her, his red eyes blazing, "You dare talk to me like that?!"

"I don't give a rats ass if you are bound to Ciel, I am too, and since I've been bound to him for far longer than you, I believe that it will hurt him more to see me injured then to see you lying on your ass outside the house. I do not want a fucking hole worn into this damn carpet, its old enough already!" Ruuchal said, glaring daggers at him.

Sebastian sighed, trying to calm himself though he was still shaking with fury, "Fine, but if he is not here within the hour, I am going out to look for him."

They all heard the door open and a woman s voice drift to them, "Ciel! Please?! Just once!"

"No."

"please?"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"I'll leave you alone"

"You never did before"

"But it looks awful! And you have no sense!"

"No."

Sebastian marched over to the door and saw the blonde lizzy hanging from Ciel's arm, "Who the hell is this?"

Ciel looked up and chuckled, "Jealous Sebastian?"

"Never."

"This is Lizzy. She was my fiancé before I was turned. She is also my cousin and our neighbor. It seems that she faked her death and poses as the daughter to Abraxas when she is really Abraxas' wife, which reminds me, when do we get to meet this Abraxas fellow?"

"Soon I suppose…."

"Elizabeth. Who the hell is this?"

They turned and saw a tall man standing in the doorway. He had pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, and an eerily familiar air around him.

"You must be Abraxas Middleford. Pleasure to meet you. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeths cousin and your new neighbor in a sense. This here is Sebastian Michaelis, my… I suppose the closest that I can come to what he is would be partner but not in the sexual sense."

"Yet." Sebastian muttered to which Lizzy smirked at.

Abraxas visibly relaxed and smiled lightly, "Ah, I am sorry Earl Phantomhive. You see, Lizzy here likes disappearing days on end and returning with random men. Usually on this date she is here which is why I am here as well. I am sorry for barging in at a time like this."

"It is quite all right. But Abraxas, may I call you Abraxas?"

"Indeed, if I may call you Ciel."

"Very well. Abraxas, I must ask… What are you?"

**And I'm leaving it here. Got any ideas, just shoot me a PM or a review or you can message me on facebook or deviant art… yeah, I'm stuck with this. I told you that already.**

**So, Abraxas, what should he be?**

**Veela, Vampire, Naga, shadow/fire/air/water/earth/elemental demon, kitsune, hebi….any other various demons…. If its one that I don't know, add in a little detail about it, that would be appreciated. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Well, I will admit that this probably took longer than I wanted but at least I got it out and even better, you get to see some action in this chapter! None between Sebastian and Ciel sadly but you will see who. Tell me how you like it and there may be more in the future. Also, who should Ruuchal end up with? I was kind of thinking either Bard or Tanaka… Finny is with Mei in this story so you're gonna have to suck it up cuz I'm not changing that. Anyways, R&R!_**

Abraxas' eyes widened slightly and Lizzy looked confused, "What do you mean Ciel?"

Ciel smirked, "Abraxas isn't human Lizzy, I thought you knew that?"

Abraxas frowned before sighing. "I suggest we take a seat, this may take a while to explain everything…" Ciel waved him forward and Lizzy lead them to the study where Lizzy and Abraxas took a seat on the couch, leaving the two chairs for Ciel and Sebastian. Ruuchal stepped in and placed a tea cart in the room, one which Sebastian quickly took over for.

Abraxas linked his fingers and looked down at the floor with a sigh. "It was 1895 when I first came to Britain. It was lovely then, more so than it is now with all the pollution from those vehicles. I had only been alive a mere two hundred years and I was brimming with curiosity. I could not help myself but to run around viewing everything. That is when I spotted dear Lizzy for the first time. Of course I knew all about her engagement to the Queen's guard dog but I couldn't help but follow you both that day. I believe that if you think back on that day you will know who I was." He smirked and a brow rose as Lizzy thought on it.

Ciel chuckled humorously, "You were that bloody fox that was stalking us weren't you?"

"Damn kitsune." Sebastian growled, pouring his magic into the room to stake a claim over Ciel. Ciel glared at Sebastian while the two on the couch smiled.

"Indeed, though I wasn't going after Ciel, Lucifer." Abraxas said, snapping Sebastian out of his territorial daze. "Lizzy was the one who caught my eye and she is the only one who ever will. Anyways, after the murder of the Middleford's I figured I would check things out. I had been in Scotland Yard for nearly a year so I placed myself on the case. Undertaker was one guy that I didn't mind dealing with so they made me get the autopsy reports from him. Turns out that Lizzy wasn't dead and Undertaker didn't mind me taking her away from there. So, I ditched my post and took Lizzy to the states for a few years; didn't know that trouble would find us there. A man by the name of Wulfgang found us and taught her a few things. He told me how to protect her and how I needed to keep her fed. Never questioned how a kitsune ended up with a vampire though."

"Wulfgang wasn't one to ask questions. He showed up and helped you and when you had nothing else to learn from him, he disappeared. Then again… he was great help with Raison…" Ciel muttered.

Sebastian shuddered, "No thank you, keep Raison away."

"Who is Raison Ciel?" Lizzy asked, tilting her head to the side.

A silence settled over them after that question which was broken just moments later with a faint chuckle, "**Who is Raison? Ah, I should have guessed that Ciel would not tell you about me. I am Raison. I was to be Ciel's twin but…things did not work out. Instead, I am his blood thirsty part. I am the one who truly killed your parents dear Elizabeth Middleford. I am also the one who attacked and killed over 3,000 Nazi's in Germany a few years back. I am Ciel's darkness, I am what he is and what he is to become.**" Raison smirked at Sebastian, "**If you have any thoughts of getting into Ciel's pants like you so wish to Sebastian Michaelis then I would suggest that you get to know me as well. You all have mere months left with the old Ciel before our personalities merge completely. Different aspects of ourselves will stay but some will go as well. I would hate for any of you to be surprised…**"

Ciel shook his head as his eyes faded from the bright crimson back to a faint purple, "What th- You jackass. Sorry, forgive him; he doesn't know his place yet."

**Oh but I do dear Ciel, soon it will be both of our places. We will join and rule beside Sebastian. You better get used to it.**

Ciel frowned but looked at Abraxas, "Continue on with your story."

Abraxas raised a brow but shrugged, "Where was I? Oh, Wulfgang, right. Once Wulfgang left us, Lizzy and I decided that it was about time we wed. June 23, 1924 is the day that we were married. It was a small wedding and the honeymoon was unbelievable but things didn't get much better after that. I was drafted and had to go off to war while Lizzy was left at home caring for the kits. I returned to find the home in ruins from some burglars, the kits dead, and Lizzy half crazed."

"As if she isn't already…" Sebastian mumbled, looking out the window and imagining better things that he could be doing.

Ciel punched Sebastian and motioned for Abraxas to continue, though the man hadn't even stopped talking.

"It was devastating of course but we had two more kits, though they will never be able to replace the first. Terabelle and Ricarden were wonderful children. They are the heads of Scotland Yard for now but in a few years they will be retiring. The Queen is quite pleased with how they have performed in their forty years on the force. I expect that she will be most pleased to have the Earl Phantomhive back, will she not?"

"Seeing how I saved her not long after she was born she should be ecstatic…" Ciel mumbled, looking away from them both.

"Ciel, would you like to take a bath? You have had a stressful day…" Sebastian said with a poorly hidden leer.

"You lecherous demon! Be gone with you!" Ciel shouted, throwing a biscuit at Sebastian who dodged it easily.

"Just admit it Ciel, you lust after me as much as I you."

"Just because there is a bloody bond between us does not mean that I am going to make myself your bloody bed warmer you two-pence whoremonger!" Ciel growled out, standing and stomping his foot childishly.

"Ah, Ciel," Sebastian said, gripping his chest dramatically, "You wound me so! I suppose I will just have you fend for yourself tonight when you get thirsty."

Ciel gapped at the demon, "You did not just play that fucking card."

Sebastian smirked, "And if I did?"

"Then I know a shinigami who would just love to see you for a few days. I don't care if it gives away my location to them; it would be worth seeing that red headed devil making passes at you in the market square!" Ciel ground out as he turned and headed from the study, forgetting about Lizzy and Abraxas. "Do not follow me if you do not wish to have a bloody shinigami in your bedroom tonight!"

Sebastian looked, wide eyed, at the door. "Did he just threaten me?"

Lizzy giggled, "Ciel doesn't threaten, he promises Sebastian. Besides, you should probably work a bit harder for Ciel if you want him so badly. It took me thirteen years just for him to actually chuckle around me and I didn't even know I would have to win Raison's approval as well. Ciel doesn't like taking things slow, but he doesn't want things to go to fast either. But when you do finally get him into your bed, get things done. Don't sit there and talk with him about it or he will kick your ass before sleeping soundly that night. It may be harsh, but it is true."

Sebastian growled slightly before nodding and standing up, "Well then, I suppose I should start phase one then." He marched out of the room.

Abraxas looked at Lizzy, "I suppose we shall head home, shall we not Lizzy dear? We can always return here in the morning."

Lizzy nodded, "I suppose you are right Rax. Besides, it is just getting good. I think that Ciel will be in a much better mood in the morning.

~~XX~~

Ciel stormed into his bedroom and growled as he slammed the door, locking it with a bit of magic. "Raison, get out here!"

A swirl of wind encompassed the room as a form slowly appeared before him. "**Damn Ciel, what crawled up your ass and died? I had already told you about what would happen, why are you so angry?**"

"Why are you going to merge with me? I see no point in it! I forbid it from happening!" Ciel shouted, grabbing the front of Raison's jacket.

Raison rolled his eyes, tossing his hair out of the way before gripping Ciel's chin, "**Are you worried about losing me dear brother? You know that I am just a summon away, even when we merge I will still be able to come and go from your body, it is simply our personalities that will merge, not the souls. Will you be able to handle that?**"

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Raison's hand, "If you are still able to come out then I suppose I shall be fine with it..."

Raison chuckled before letting go of Ciel's chin to wrap his fingers in Ciel's silky hair, "**Good.**" With that Raison pushed Ciel back onto the bed, climbing up and straddling his waist before dipping down and kissing him.

Ciel moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Raison's neck, pulling him deeper while pulling himself up, rubbing himself against Raison's form.

Raison chuckled into the kiss, pulling away to look at his dazed brother. "**Besides, do you really think that I would want to miss this? You are the very image of everything good and light while I myself am the image of darkness and evil. Together with Lucifer, we shall be a frightening threesome... Does this please you little one?**"

Ciel purred, nuzzling Raison's chest, "Yessss..." Raison laughed once more pulling Ciel into a kiss. As he distracted Ciel with the kiss he reached down between them, his hand grazing over the hard nubs beneath the thin shirt down to the straining pants. He flicked the buttons open and reached inside, rubbing his hand over Ciel's hardness through his boxers.

"**Ah, little one, already so hard... You are truly one difficult to please...**"

A knock sounded at the door and both boys looked to the door in shock. "Ciel?"

Ciel groaned, even as Raison disappeared with another kiss, "Why does he have to show up now?"

Raison chuckled in his mind, **I believe he wishes to apologize to you little one…**

'Well, that asshole better have a good reason for it! I told him not to follow me!' Ciel said, mentally pouting until Raison sent calming waves over him.

**Go let him in little one… maybe you will be able to bind him to whatever he sits on and we can continue what we started before being interrupted… **Raison purred.

Ciel shivered before standing, fixing his pants but not his hair, 'You better make good on that promise Raison or I will personally make your life a living hell.' He opened the door, leaning against the door frame and looking up at Sebastian. "What is it."

"Ciel… I wanted to apologize. May I come in?" Sebastian asked, raising a curious brow at Ciel's disheveled appearance.

Ciel stepped to the side, waving his arm, letting Sebastian know that he could come inside.

Once in the door, Sebastian looked around, expecting someone to be in there with Ciel but no one was there. He looked back at Ciel who motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs beside the bed.

Sebastian sat and sighed, "I am…sorry for giving such a low blow to you by refusing to let you feed. As my bonded I should be taking care of you, not be a jealous mess as someone who is already taken talks to you."

Ciel raised a brow before waving his hand, binding Sebastian to the chair. A flash of worry and rage flickered in Sebastian's eyes but he didn't try to get away. "I know that I probably deserve this…"

"Not probably, you do deserve this. You not only insulted my nature by refusing to let me feed, you interrupted me in a time where I wished to be alone. You may be the dominate in this relationship but I will not let you walk all over me. There is only so much that you can stand and the same goes for me. I will not be insulted or interrupted. These are the two things that I want you to realize because after so many times, I will just leave."

Sebastian growled slightly, "I…suppose I can deal with that. But I wish you to know that I have some requirements as well. You already cannot go to another for food but I wish for you to not go to another for anything else as well, that means you can only come to me for anything sexual. I would also appreciate it if you will not interrupt me as well and come with me to any events that require a date that I must attend. Also, if you are in danger, injured, or sick then I want you to tell me. Even if it is just a paper cut or a simple stomach bug. You will tell me."

Ciel nodded, "I suppose I can do most of that…but the sexual one, that is one that I must draw a line at. I was already involved with someone before I became bonded with you and I do not intend to ignore him just for you. I will let you know that it has gone no further than oral and heavy 'petting' because I will not let anyone breach me until a certain point, I will only let the one who captures my heart, and so far, no one has achieved that."

Sebastian glared at Ciel, moving a bit, trying to get out of the bonds but unable to, "Who."

Ciel smirked and the wind picked up again, this time Raison appeared beside Ciel on the bed.

Sebastian's eyes widened as the person appeared. He looked like a taller copy of Ciel. Where Ciel stood at about 5'5" the other stood at 5'8". Where Ciel's hair fell to his jawline, the others hair fell to mid-back. Each one had the same face and body structure but the eyes showed who the other was. The bright red eyes that normally appeared when the bloodlust appeared. "Raison…"

"**Hullo Sebastian, or should I say Lucifer? It is good to finally talk to you in person. I am guessing that you wish to know how this is possible? Wulfgang showed me how to do this. I only recently gained the power to actually form a body outside of Ciel's mind and dreams but I suppose this will have to work.**" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, pulling the smaller form to him, "**little one, should we give your bonded a show? A little tease to what is to come once he has captured our hearts?**"

Ciel blushed, his eyes glazing over slightly before nodding, "Yes Raison, I believe this will be glorious pay back. Don't you agree?"

Raison laughed before scooting back on the bed, pulling Ciel along with him, "**Watch closely Sebastian, you may just learn a few things…**"

Raison smirked before kissing Ciel deeply, pulling a moan from the smaller boy. He gripped Ciel's waist and pulled him into his lap, making the boy straddle him while he worked on the buttons of Ciel's shirt, slowly unbuttoning each and every pearly button. As the shirt fell open, Raison pushed it off of Ciel's shoulders, kissing down the boys neck and sucking lightly on the juncture where neck and shoulder meet.

Ciel moaned loudly, gripping Raison's hair and pulling him closer. Raison smirked against his skin before sliding his lips down, capturing a small pink nub in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Ciel bucked his hips slightly and Raison held them still, rubbing small circles around the bone before slipping beneath his pants, gripping and massaging the round globes.

"**Don't hide your sounds little one, you know how I despise that…**" Raison muttered against Ciel's chest, causing the boy to squirm. "R-Raison…"

Raison growled slightly and bit down on Ciel's nub, drawing a thin line of blood.

Sebastian watched the scene playing out on the bed in amazement. He would have never guessed something was going on between the two with how they acted with each other around others. Then again, he had only seen them talk a few times. His heated gaze hit the pair again as Ciel cried out.

Ciel squirmed, trying to get closer to Raison and further from the finger that was circling his entrance. "Raison…"

"**Hush little one, there will be no penetration tonight, do not worry.**"

Ciel nodded and relaxed slightly, only to tense yet again as the finger slid between his legs and rubbed the skin behind his balls, causing pleasure to shoot up his spine. "Ah~!"

Raison purred before pushing Ciel back on the bed and yanking off his pants, revealing Ciel to the room. "**Little one, I do hope you remember how last time went, I would hate to have to…punish…you for disobeying me.**"

Ciel blushed and glanced over at Sebastian before looking away from the heated gaze and up at the ceiling, spreading his legs till they hit the bed on each side of him. Raison purred as he settled himself between them. "**Yes little one, now stay like that…**"

Ciel covered his face with his hands as Raison licked a trail up the vein on the underside before engulfing the small length. Ciel arched on the bed and cried out.

A sharp smack resounded throughout the room, causing Sebastian's eyes to widen as a small moan escaped the flushed lips of Ciel. Raison was glaring at Ciel while rubbing the now red hand print on the inside of Ciel's thigh.

Raison let go of Ciel's length with a loud 'pop'. "**What did I tell you little one?**"

Ciel whimpered slightly before leaning up, "N-not to move…"

"**And what did you do?**"

"Moved…"

"**Right. Now, you know what to do.**"

Ciel nodded, pushing Raison back and unzipping the taller boys jeans. He pulled out Raison's member, one that was a few inches longer than Ciel's smaller 4.

Ciel sighed before nuzzling the member, nibbling up and down the sides before taking it fully into his mouth. Raison moaned and tossed his head back, reaching down with one hand to thread it into Ciel's hair. "**N-not so fast little one…take your time. We are putting on a show anyways.**"

Ciel hummed in acceptance before wiggling his butt. Raison took the hint and reached behind Ciel and rubbed his entrance with a finger before sticking it in.

Sebastian was ready to rip out of the bindings by now. Actually, he believed all he would need was his rock hard erection to do that at the moment.

Raison looked over at Sebastian and smirked as he felt Ciel moan out his release, cuming on the comforter below them as Raison came into his mouth. Sebastian glared as Raison helped Ciel up and laid him carefully on the pillows, whispering something to him before moving over to where Sebastian was.

"**Now, now Lucifer… It would not do for you to jump dear Ciel so soon. You must get to know him first. Know his weaknesses and help him overcome them. Know his thoughts and actions without him having to speak. You must know everything about him before I will allow you to bed him. A few harmless ruts or a little heavy petting I will allow but anything like what just happened between him and I will cause me to lose the little patience that I have with you. Sleep beside him, ask him questions, listen to his cousin and friends. Ask people about how he acts! Talk to me about him when I come out or look at the memories he gives you when he gives you bits of his soul. It isn't that hard to do though it is believed to be lost in time. Do this and I will help you now. Do you agree to do this?**" Raison asked, magic thrumming in the air around them.

Sebastian nodded, not trusting his voice for long, "I…accept."

The magic snapped between them causing a contract, one that will harm both parties if ignored or disrespected. Raison grinned widely before dropping to his knees, humming a little tune as he opened Sebastian's pants. "**Holy mother of dicks! Does everything have to be perfect on you?**"

Sebastian would have chuckled but Raison chose that moment to lick the slit, lapping up the precum that had gathered at the tip. "**Just think of this as a…payment for the promise that you just gave. If you break it, the next time I am on my knees in front of you, you won't have this beauty between us.**"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the underlying threat but tossed his head back as raison engulfed him.

Raison cursed in his mind, even with a body that had no restrictions the man was too big for him to completely throat. He gripped the base and twisted lightly before moving his hands up and down. It wouldn't take long for Sebastian to cum with this.

Raison chuckled as the man broke the binds and slipped his fingers into Raison's hair, bucking his hips forward into the waiting mouth. "Ah… c-close…"

Raison hummed a random tune as he licked, sucked, and nibbled the delectable length in his mouth until Sebastian finally burst, shooting his seed down Raison's waiting throat.

As he came down from his high Sebastian heard a slight chuckling. He looked down to see Raison looking over at the bed. Sebastian followed his gaze and what he saw made him want to slip over to the little beauty.

Ciel was laying spread eagle on the bed, one hand pumping his small member and the other fingering himself. He was panting hotly as he gazed at the two red eyed males sitting beside the bed.

As their gazes heated, so did his abdomen. He felt the coiling heat burn at a new level, becoming lava hot. He gasped as he finally came into his hand.

Sebastian looked down at Raison and growled slightly when the red eyed vampire went to go to his twin. "I think not."

Raison looked up at Sebastian before sighing, "**Fine, you can have this one…but the next one is mine.**" He disappeared once more into a black mist that flowed back into Ciel's mind.

Ciel mumbled as he closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep but a hand grabbed his hand and soon he felt something wet and hot around his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the burning ruby orbs that looked back down at him. Sebastian was lapping at his fingers, collecting all the cum and swallowing. "Delicious my Ciel…"

Ciel chuckled lightly, "I'm sure… can we sleep now?"

Sebastian smiled lightly down at the cute scene Ciel was giving before slipping beneath the covers with Ciel, "But of course Bocchan…I would do anything for you."

~~XX~~

Outside the room Alois chuckled, "I told you it would happen Claude!"

Claude sighed, "No matter, you are still not topping tonight." Alois pouted, "Please?"

"No you horny human, you will not be topping me now get your ass to the bedroom if you want anything tonight."

Alois sighed before turning towards the bedroom. As he started walking he stopped once more, "Hey, Claude?"

Claude raised a brow. "What?"

"Can we use the chains and crop tonight?" Alois innocently asked.

Claude growled possessively, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Alois cackled as he took off down the halls, followed closely behind by Claude.


	9. Chapter 8

**_So, as some of you may know, I am in my senior year of high school. My last day is May 10_****_th_****_ and it has been hectic these past months as my teacher is getting us ready for EOC's and the AP lit. exams. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update and I will not be getting another chapter up until May 15_****_th_****_, at the earliest. I refused to go on the senior trip so my last day is actually May 9_****_th_****_ and the week after is graduation. I haven't really found the motivation in all this time to write and I am sorry that I have made you all wait this long. Any past/current seniors should know what I'm going through at least. Anyways, I would like to make this story pretty long so if anyone has any ideas about something that should happen in here; a villain that they created, demonic powers that should fuck everyone over, mpreg, whatever floats your boat. Tell me and I will try to work it in, and I will give each person credit over the idea when it pops up in the story! Now, here is the next chapter! R&R! IT FEEDS MY SOULZ!_**

Ciel shot up in bed the next morning, what had happened the previous night playing in his mind. He growled slightly, looking over at Sebastian who slept soundly beside him, before mentally dumping ice water over Raison, 'You sick bastard! I can't believe that you actually did that! How did you even get me to go along with that?'

**AH! **Raison screamed as the water hit him, sputtering as Ciel yelled, **What d'ya mean what did I do?! I did nothing! Everything that happened was started by you! It probably didn't help that you were thirsty but that problem took care of itself!**

'What do you mean Raison?' Ciel asked, looking down at Sebastian to see the small bit of blood on his neck. 'OH SHIT! Is he alright? Did I drink too much? I don't remember anything! When did I drink from him? I only remember passing out!'

**Shit bro, just calm your pretty ass down! You drank from him earlier this morning and already fed him some of your soul, you just forgot to clean up after yourself…you need to remember to do that but seeing how what we did last night probably jumbled your brains…eh.**

Ciel growled once more before tapping Sebastian's shoulder, "Sebastian? Sebastian… SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP YOU BASTARD!"

Sebastian groaned as Ciel yelled into his ear, "I'm up, I'm up…"

Ciel smirked before getting out of the bed, "If you're really up then I suppose you don't mind asking Ruuchal to change the sheets as I get in the shower. We need to hurry up and get ready. Not only do we have to speak with Abraxas and Lizzy again, we also have to get ready for the Queens ball tonight. And you do have to come with me to that; there is no getting out of it."

"As long as Raison doesn't show up in the middle of it…" Sebastian muttered before comprehending what Ciel had said, "Shower? I don't suppose you'll let me join you will you?"

Ciel walked to the bathroom door, turning as he sets foot on the linoleum, "If you hurry, you still have to have Ruuchal change the sheets." He smirked and dropped the shirt that was covering him before closing the door.

Sebastian growled possessively before jumping up, snapping his fingers to right the bed before rushing to the bathroom… only to come to a halt as he sees Raison sitting on the counter, fully dressed, glaring at him.

"**Don't even think about it lover boy, he ain't ready for it, no matter what he says. Now run along to the bathroom next door or you will not be seeing your manhood for quite a long time.**" Raison growls, stalking towards Sebastian who turns and walks out of the bathroom defeated.

"Well, that just bloody sucks." Sebastian muttered as he walked away.

~~XX~~

Ciel walked down to the dining room and sat down to wait for everyone to show up. Lizzy and Abraxas had mentioned going with them to the ball so they were all leaving from the mansion in an hour's time, which meant they would be at the mansion at any minute.

Ciel sighed, adjusting his coat once more, knowing that Lizzy would have some type of fashion advice for him that he did not care about. He looked out the window and spotted their carriage, knowing instantly that the annoyance was about to begin.

"Ciel, what bothers you so?"

Ciel turned and looked up as Ruuchal walked into the room wearing a flowing violet ball gown. "Ah, I was just thinking on what Lizzy will do when she sees what I am wearing…"

Ruuchal chuckled before making Ciel stand, watching as his hastily put on tux wrinkles. "Ciel, what have I told you about your clothes, you must keep them wrinkle free. Now, how about something more suited to your style, ne?"

Ciel watched as Ruuchal waved her hand, and his clothes changed, the ragged black tux becoming the Victorian era garb that he was used to, the color still remaining black though. His slacks shortened to long shorts, falling just below his kneecaps, his socks lengthening to his knees, his shoes became shiny black buckled slip-ons, and his shirt remained white, vest becoming silver along with a black overcoat with black lace flowing behind it to the back of his knees. With another wave of her hand a black top hat and sapphire topped cane was in her hand.

"Does this make you feel more at home Ciel? It has been a while since I have been able to choose your clothes for you since you, technically, fired me when you moved in with the Midfords." Ruuchal said with a small smile.

Ciel chuckled, "It has been a while hasn't it Ruuchal?" He sighed and looked sadly at his friend, "I am sorry that I never contacted you once in all these years… I couldn't face what I had become; I still have trouble with it. I hope that people will come to forgive me but I doubt that that will ever happen."

Ruuchal hugged Ciel, "Do not worry Ciel. Besides, Tanaka and I can take care of you just fine. I know that we can never replace your true parents but I still wish that you will allow us to adopt you, if not legally then at least a written statement that says you are our son. I don't wish for you to feel alone anymore and your parents had listed me as godmother when you were little…"

"They made you my godmother? I figured they would have named Francis my godmother, that's the reason I went to them instead of finding you. How come you never told me that before now?" Ciel asked, raising his brow.

Ruuchal smiled sadly, "I never got a chance. After you were kidnapped Francis wouldn't let me see you, no matter how hard I tried. Then after you killed them I wasn't able to find you. I am pleased that all those games of hide and seek helped you when running away though."

Ciel looked away, a small dusting of pink coming to his cheeks, "I am sorry about that. I didn't think that you wanted to see me anymore because you didn't turn up. Had I known I would have come looking for you. I thought you had died years ago in the fire as well."

"No, I escaped and searched for you but I wasn't able to find you. I am terribly sorry that you had to go through that all…"

"Don't worry about it Ruuchal."

"Call me mother at the least Ciel, you're my child now."

"Alright…. Mother. Don't worry, these years may not have been pleasant but at least I know how to control my powers somewhat."

"Ah, yes, we will have to talk about that little…accident with Lord Michaelis."

"Yo! You bitches ready to par-tay?! I got my swag on and am ready to say YOLO!" Alois said, strutting into the room in his booty shorts and coat like normal. Claude trailed behind him, a hand to his temple, rubbing circles, "Alois, I told you to stop saying that."

"What? Swag? Or YOLO? Because I got so much swag that dem bitches all be like OMG YOLO SWAG!"

"Did someone say swag?!" Elizabeth asked as she and Abraxas trailed in. "I love swag!"

"Liek ohmigauhd! So do I! Swag….yolo….swag swag….yolo!"

Ciel covered his ears, "I think my brain just exploded from the stupidity."

Claude sighed, "At least you don't have to ride with those two. Sebastian says that you and him are arriving with Mr. Tanaka and Ms. Ruuchal, which means I have to ride with them…"

Abraxas patted Claude's shoulder, "I know how you feel."

As the argument **_(a/n: I didn't even follow what I typed!)_** went on, Ciel came closer and closer to going on a killing spree. "Will you two just shut the fuck up!"

Elizabeth and Alois yelped before looking at Ciel with puppy dog eyes, "B-but YOLO…"

Ciel stands up, glares, and walks out, "I'll be outside if anybody needs me."

Ruuchal watched Ciel leave sadly, sighing and glaring at Lizzy and Alois before walking out of the room.

Outside, Ciel stood In the garden. Everything was churning inside his mind. Nothing seemed sane anymore… _am I losing my mind?_

**Eh, I wouldn't say losing your mind per say…**

'Just slowly becoming you?'

**Exactly. You know Ciel, you could just ****_try _****getting along with everyone. I mean, you get along with Ruuchal and Tanaka alright. How are they any different than Sebastian? – don't answer that actually. Look, **Raison sighed, **you just gotta deal with this all. There is no real way that this is going to be worked out in the time we have if you keep making such a big deal over all of this. Just sit down and trade life stories if you must.**

'Raison, I'm not you. I can't do that. I don't even know where to start with this.' Ciel shook his head, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, 'Am I just a part of some twisted plan?! What the hell am I supposed to do? Why is it that I am the one who survived? Why did I have to live?!'

**…Ciel… you lived for a reason. You were always the brighter one of us both, though you never saw me, I did learn right alongside of you; mentally that is. I could never understand anything that you could. I wouldn't have been able to understand why mother and father were killed, you understood that. I understand why we were left alive though… We are part of some twisted plan, but I can't tell you the controlling force behind it. All I can say is that they wanted you as miserable as possible. I won't let that happen. I will take the brunt of that misery… **Raison slipped out of Ciel's mind and reformed before his brother. "Ciel, we're brothers. Though I may be an evil son of a bitch," Ciel glared at this, "I do care about what happens. I can deal with Sebastian, you on the other-hand, need to relax. Stop taking so much on your shoulders. There is nothing that you can do about this and you need to accept it. I don't want you killing yourself with the stress…"

Ciel sighed, burying his face in Raison's shoulder, "Raison, I lost my will to live long ago. All that really pushed me forward was thinking about revenge… I don't even have that anymore, now that I basically some demon's pet."

"You're no pet Ciel."

"Raison, you know that's not true."

"**No Ciel!**" Raison said, pushing Ciel back, "You don't understand! Damnit! You act as if no one understands you and you seem to forget that I live inside your mind! I understand what you're going through and frankly, I think that you're being a whiny ass bitch that needs to get laid! No – scratch that – You need to get your bloody brains fucked out by that fucking Adonis in there! Ciel, QUIT BEATING YOURSELF UP OVER SOMETHING THAT YOU CANNOT CONTROL! Do you remember that book you read not long ago?"

"The one with Kvothe?"

"Exactly! What was the quote in there that I told you to remember?"

"…only a fool worries about that which he cannot control."

"And now, what are you? A bloody fool. Get over it. You're stuck with him and you might as well make the best of it. And really, why the hell are you worrying about Lizzy? She's happy and has forgiven you for turning her. It wasn't really you anyways, I was the one who took over your body so that makes me the bad guy. I should be the one feeling guilty but you're taking all of _my_ guilt onto your shoulders. Let me shoulder my own grief for once little brother."

"m'not little."

"You're shorter than me, deal with it." Raison said, ruffling Ciel's hair and disappearing.

Ciel sighed, smiling slightly; Raison always knew how to kick his ass into gear.

"Ciel… are you alright?"

Ciel turned and saw Sebastian standing behind him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Raison just had to knock some sense into me. Are we going to the ball now? I'll go and get in the carriage."

Sebastian frowned as Ciel rushed past him. _What's wrong with him?_

~~~time skip to ball~~~

Ciel smiled as yet _another_ couple walked up to him. _What was it with people? They act as if there hasn't been an Earl in ages._

**Well, there hasn't been one for a while. The Queen refused to allow one until you returned. There is a reason that everyone wanted you to attend this ball.**

'Fuck you Raison.'

**No. it would be you to be fucked little Ciel.**

"We are so glad you could make it Earl Phantomhive." Ciel nodded, who was this couple again?

**Mr. and Mrs. Iscorat. Pay attention.**

"Ah, I'm glad to be here Mr. Iscorat. It is wonderful to meet you, it has been quite a while since I have been in the social circles so please, forgive me if I seem a bit spacey." Ciel said, using his most innocent voice.

"Ah, but of course." Mr. Iscorat said, "I hope you are prepared to meet the Queen though, she has been looking everywhere for you."

"She has?"

"Ah, of course she has! In fact, here she comes now!"

Ciel's head whipped around, just in time to be tackled by the young Queen.

"Ciel! You made it! Oh, I am ever so happy!"

Ciel stumbled slightly, "Queen Elizabeth!"

"Ciel, call me Elizabeth! You saved me anyways!"

People stared, open mouthed, at Ciel, who looked away, blushing. "You needed the help. Besides, I owed your mother a life-debt, I wasn't going to let the Queen of my country die."

Elizabeth chuckled, starting to act more like the woman she was, "Come on Ciel, let's sit down and talk!"

Ciel looked around, noticing Sebastian off to the side, _Help me you bastard!_

Sebastian smirked and shook his head, causing Ciel to glare at him.

'that fucker!'

**Just deal with it Ciel. Really, suck it up.**

Ciel pouted, following the Queen down the hall.

~~~time skip~~~

Sebastian frowned, watching Ciel walk back into the room. Even from this distance, he was able to tell that Ciel was tense. _What did they discuss?_

Sebastian pushed off the wall, politely ending the conversation he had been having with some woman; he didn't care enough to remember her name.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive, could I have a word with you?" Sebastian asked, quickly butting in between Ciel and some other man. At Ciel's nod, and apology to the other man, Sebastian steered him away to a private room.

"Alright, what's wrong Ciel, you have been acting like nothing's wrong since this morning, what went on?"

Ciel shrugged, looking away, "Nothing Sebastian, don't worry about it."

"Ciel, you are under my protection. I can't help you if you keep being a brat. Tell me what is going on."

"You wouldn't understand Sebastian! You don't have to deal with your mistakes staring you in the face each and every day!"

"What do you mean I don't?! I always have to deal with my mistakes! I'm Lucifer for hell's sake! You don't have to deal with hundreds of years of mistakes you only have to deal with one hundred! You don't know how lucky you have it!"

"That's the problem Sebastian! I do know how lucky I have it!" Ciel's voice broke and he sunk to the floor, shaking, "I've killed my family, all of my family, I turned the one person whom I always said I would protect. I turned the one person I promised not to turn. I killed my mentor in a fit of rage… everyone I love has ended up dead somehow Sebastian…"

Sebastian frowned, kneeling down beside Ciel.

"Sebastian… I – I don't know what to do anymore. Everything seems to be falling too easily into place. You don't hate me like you should. Raison and I are getting along. Lizzy doesn't hate me. The Queen is grateful that I turned her instead of furious. What am I supposed to do? There's people who love me now but… I… I just don't know what to do."

"You are conflicted because you believe that you have lost the capability to love. You believe that you have no right to love when you believe that you're the cause of everyone's deaths…" Sebastian sighed and sat on the floor beside Ciel, pulling him into his lap. "I am not good with words Ciel…

"I suppose all I can really say is that you need to push past this fear. People die all the time and you can't blame yourself for that. There are higher forces working against you. Your fate can be changed but you can't change the fate of others. Every human can talk about leaving footprints on another's destiny's and such but that is a load of bull. You are only in charge of yourself and you can't let this get in the way. You have to push though and rise to the top. You are the king of your fate. Consider people to be your pieces. Your Queen is whom you choose to love, your bishops those whom you hold council with, knights are those whom protect you. Your rooks are the ones who are simple-minded and easily swayed while your pawns are those whom you have no qualms with losing. Can you just agree that only one really needs your protection, but that that one may be more able to protect themselves than you are able to?"

"So, you consider life a chess board? But one simple move could cause you to lose everything that you have building up to till this moment?" Ciel muttered, "How could you use someone as a chess piece?"

"You do what you have to too protect those that you love. Believe me Ciel…" Sebastian said, looking at one of the walls blankly.

"How do you know that Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled sadly, "I…I've done it before Ciel. When you've lived as long as I have, you realize that what you have can disappear in a few short moments. Don't worry about it."

"Sebastian… You know a lot of my past… What happened?"

Sebastian sighed, "Fine…"

**_Don't worry! We shall have Sebastian's story!_**


	10. Sebastian's Story

**_I told you we would._**

**Sebastian's story**

_"Lucifer, are you prepared?"_

_"Yes father, of course I am."_

_Cain smiled at his eldest, "I'm glad you have decided on a wife son."_

_Lucifer rolled his eyes, "But of course father. I do have to take your place in a few months. Might as well get all my bases covered at once."_

_"Of course. But son, are you happy with this woman?"_

_"Nyx is perfect father, worry not."_

_Cain shook his head, "I shouldn't ask you, I should know by now that once you have your mind set on something, you will do whatever it takes to achieve it." He reached out and placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "I just don't want you to do this out of duty son."_

_"I know father. I love Nyx, stop worrying."_

_Cain sighed, "Alright…"_

_"Lucifer?"_

_Lucifer looked up at his wife, "Nyx? What is it?"_

_"Lucifer… I have some news…"_

_Nyx stepped forward, a small smile on her face, "I'm pregnant Lucifer."_

_Lucifer's face lit up and he slowly stood, pulling his wife into a passionate kiss, "That's wonderful! We must tell father as soon as possible!"_

_Nyx shook her head, "You worry about him too much, and he can take care of himself. Let's wait until tomorrow to tell him. He needs his sleep."_

_Lucifer nodded, "Of course, shall we retire my dear?"_

_"Of course."_

_"MY LORD!"_

_Lucifer shot up in bed, "Tsuka! What the hell are you doing!"_

_"My lord! It's your father! He's been murdered!"_

_Lucifer's blood ran cold as he stood up, quickly throwing on clothes and following Tsuka out of the room, shouting an order for Nyx to remain in the rooms._

_"When did it happen?"_

_"A few hours ago My Lord."_

That's about the same time as I wanted to go see him…_Lucifer thought. "Was the perpetrator caught?"_

_"Yes, and he is awaiting punishment in the dungeons."_

_"Good."_

_"Father… I was going to tell you weeks ago… the day you were killed in fact. You would have been so proud, I know it. Nyx is pregnant." Lucifer choked back a sob, "I was looking forward to telling you. But now that I think of it; if we had showed up, it wouldn't be just you dead. I feel selfish for saying this but I am glad it was only you. If it had been Nyx then I don't think that I could live with myself." He shook his head, "I swear, when the child is born, I'll bring them by, first thing. I'll keep that promise father."_

_"Alright My Lady, push!"_

_Lucifer paced outside of the room as his wife's screams echoed around the building. The child was being born but there were complications; so many complications. He clenched his fists. The doctor had already told him that Nyx probably wouldn't make it._

_"My Lord… You may come in and pay your respects. She is going fast."_

_Lucifer pushed his way into the room, stepping up to his wife and son's side. "Nyx, my love…"_

_"Shhh, Lucifer, you'll wake him."_

_"Of course… I'm sorry."_

_"Promise me you'll take care of him, at least until he can handle himself?"_

_"I promise My love."_

_"Good," Nyx said, smiling and handing the child over to his father, "Keep little Claude safe Lucifer, I know you will be able to…"_

_As the light faded from her eyes, tears came to Lucifer's and Claude started to cry. "Your mother's gone little guy…"_

_"My Lord, are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"It would be best for him in the long run…"_

_"But to raise him as a servant instead of a prince?"_

_"IT IS MY ORDER SO DO IT!" Lucifer yelled, slamming his hands down on the table, causing Tsuka to stumble backwards._

_Tsuka sighed, "Alright My Lord…"_

_As Tsuka left the room with Claude, Lucifer sat back down, face in hands, "You wouldn't understand… no one would…"_

_"My Lord."_

_"Claude, what can I do for you today?" Lucifer asked, secretly pleased to see his son again._

_"My Lord, would it be possible for me to go up top? There are reports of a demon who is impaling people. I believe I am more than capable of defeating him."_

_Lucifer tensed, "But Claude, wouldn't it be best for one of the assassination squadrons to kill him?"_

_Claude shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose, "No, I believe that I will be best for the job. The people he goes after look more like I do and I would be perfect bait. The others agree."_

_Lucifer mentally cursed, _I will kill those fuckers as soon as I find out who it is!_, "I suppose… just be careful."_

_Claude raised a brow._

_"Humor me."_

_"My Lord! Claude has returned! He is in one piece!"_

_Lucifer fell to his knees in exhaustion, _thank Cain_._

_"Is he alright?"_

_"Of course, simply fainted from exhaustion. He will be fine after much needed sleep."_

_"I've had enough sleep."_

_"My Lord! You're awake!"_

_"Claude, are you alright?"_

_"Indeed, only a small scratch."_

_"Good, I want you to become my personal guard."_

_The others eyes widened, no one had been allowed to become a personal servant so young before. Claude's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "O – Of course My Lord!"_

_"Good."_

_"You must tell him Lucifer!"_

_"No, it is best for him not to know."_

_"You're just going to keep the veil over his eyes for the rest of his life?!"_

_"no… only until I know that there is no danger for him."_

_"My Lord… There will always be danger."_

_"Then the veil shall remain for however long it takes."_

_The demon turned and stabbed his sword through Claude's chest, barely missing his heart._

_Lucifer's heart stopped as rage, fear, and despair tore at his soul. "NO!"_

_Black wings burst from his back and his eyes glowed a blinding fuchsia."How dare you, lowest of the low! You dare hurt what's mine!?"_

_Lucifer rushed forward and ripped through the demons, making it through and tearing the lead demon to pieces as Claude's body fell to the ground, bleeding._

_Lucifer picked up the body of his son, cradling him to his chest, "Stay alive… please… stay alive…"_

**_Short and jumpy but I hope that this clears a bit up…. Or just fucks up your entire day. I would love to hear some rants from you all! Besides, if this doesn't clear things up it probably just brings to mind various other questions. It seemed like a good idea but, then again, most things after 1 AM seem good._**

**_;_;_**

**_I'm in need of reviews… I'm a horrible person…_**


	11. Chapter 9

_**So, it would seem that I have lost my muse and my ideas for this story. I did have four chapters on my ipod and it was just my summer laziness that prevented me from posting them but now, it is because of Apple products. Frankly, I prefer Android because when they crash, you get to keep the fucking apps that you paid for instead of having to rebuy them. So, I am currently out a good $28 bucks and out 9 stories along with the four chapters. Therefore, I am not a happy camper and, since I go to college in a month, I am planning on putting this story up for adoption. **__**But!**__** Even though this story will be up for adoption, mainly since I will be in college and won't have much time for this story, I will continue to put up chapters whenever the muse hits me. I have been on a Harry Potter kick for a while and I plan on putting up a story for that since that is what has been taking up my muse for this story. If anyone wishes to adopt this, I can give a slight outline to where I want the story to go but no clear details and I plan to have another chapter out sooner or later. Though I cannot tell when since I do not know myself. But once again. I blame Itunes for being a douche and me for procrastinating and not uploading them when I had a chance.**_

Ciel looked down, not sure what to do really, before placing his hand on top of Sebastian's, linking their fingers together. "At least you can see him. He may not know the truth but you can still see him. Things could be worse…"

Sebastian smiled sadly, bringing Ciel's hand up and kissing his knuckles softly, "Aye, but I've thought about changing that. I think it is because I feared for his safety throughout his childhood that I never told him. After Nyx's passing, I feared the same would happen to him. I didn't want anyone else close to me dying or being killed. I have watched Claude closely as he has grown and I can't help but to admire how he has turned out, without my help no less. But I should have realized how difficult it would be for him. His teachers have pushed him so hard, knowing that he was my son, my _heir_. It is a hefty burden to bear, one I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. And yet, not telling him is by greatest regret.

"To tell the truth, I never allowed myself to hold Claude after that first time. I knew that if I had, I wouldn't have let him go. I would have kept him and probably smothered him until he hated me for his childhood. I can't say that I dislike the way he was raised, and I'm not admitting that I could have done better. When I first looked at him, I was terrified. He was just so _tiny_ and _fragile_ I thought he was going to break in seconds, like a breath too deep would make him shatter. Yet I just handed him off to a servant like he was some horrible disease that I was afraid to catch. For the longest time I blamed him for the death of my wife and I couldn't look at him without being reminded of her. He looks so much like her; has her eyes and nose, her lips… even her cheekbones. It's sad how he doesn't look more like her. He deserves to look more like her, not his lowly trash of a father.

"Yet," Sebastian sighed, "I can't help but to say that you're the one who has helped me the most. Until you, I was always in a haze, never wanting to admit my wrong doings by Claude but you've made me admit them so easily." He chuckled, "If I had only met you years ago, maybe things would be different."

Ciel tilted his head, "You seem chatty now compared to when we started this discussion, what changed?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Ah, well, Claude told me that he planned to ask Alois to marry him. I need to get things sorted out before then otherwise I will miss participating in my son's wedding. I wanted to ask…" he took a deep breath, "Would you accompany me to the wedding? I realize that this is sudden, but I wasn't given much of a chance either. I realize that it is hard to open yourself to someone, trust me, _I know_, and I would like to assist you as you struggle with yourself and your emotions. I am hoping that, by the time the wedding comes around, you will be able to accept that you are, and always be, a part of a family, _my_ family… hopefully, in the near future, it will be… _our_ family?"

Ciel was shocked, blinking at Sebastian as the meaning behind the words hit him, "S-Sebastian… are you asking. . . what I think you are asking?"

Sebastian raised a brow with a smirk, "It depends, what do you think I am asking?"

"T-to marry you?" Ciel breathed out lowly, not believing the words, though they haven't been said yet.

"Ciel, and Raison, since I know you're listening, I do not plan on this being some little fling. We are bound together by demon standards. I have to admit, you two are the most interesting characters to grace my path in quite a while and the last was Nyx. In fact, our situation was almost the same in the beginning. We stumbled into each other and though we didn't bond like you and I did, there was that instant connection that I seem to have with you. It's not that I can tell what you're feeling or anything. Mostly it's that I can tell what your emotions seems to be saying easier than anyone else. I haven't tried anything or manipulated it to my own desires but I know when you want me to back off, that just seems to be something that I can get from you. I know that it will take quite a while until you really start to warm up to me; really, it took Nyx 7 years. I have enough patience to wait for you Ciel, but I really want to help you. If you can come to trust me throughout the brief interactions I'm sure you will be enforcing after this then so be it. But remember, _I will wait for you_. Also, Raison, if you try to speed along your merging, tell me, I may be able to make it go smoother. I might not be able to make it painless or less exhausting but there is no reason for you two to do it alone." Sebastian said, pushing a strand of Ciel's hair out of his face and cupping his cheek before placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.

With that, Sebastian stood, helping Ciel up, "I suppose it's time for us to get back to the party. We have been sitting here for far too long." He turned, Ciel's hand still in his, leading them back to the party.

Before they stepped out of the shadows though, Ciel stopped, pulling Sebastian back a bit, kissing his cheek with a red flush to his face, "Thank you Sebastian…" With that, he schooled his face back into his mask and stepped out onto the floor, talking to the strangers.

~w/Claude&Alois~

"So, what do you think those two are talking about?" Alois asked Claude as he watched Sebastian lead Ciel away.

"I'm surprised you guessed talk, usually you think they're sneaking off to _dance_." Claude said, looking towards where they had exited as well.

"We should spy on them."

"No Alois. Luc-I mean-Sebastian knows what he is doing. Just let them have their moment. Besides, I talked to Sebastian about the marriage." Claude said, knowing that would snap Alois out of his schemes.

He was right when Alois turned around and smiled widely at him, "Really? And what did Sebastian say? Did he agree to let Ciel be the _maid_-of-honour?"

Claude chuckled, "I doubt it is something that he will be talking to Ciel about anytime soon. Anyways, the wedding won't be for a few years, you'll have plenty of time to confront Ciel about it but I would suggest you allow him to sort out his problems before you ask him about it. I don't doubt that he would accept but with what's currently going on, what with his merge is coming soon, you can't expect him to think about helping to plan a wedding as well. Besides, I think it would be generous to give those two a bit of quiet time, don't you agree?"

"I suppose," Alois said, sighing, "But, I do want to talk to Ciel about it in a few days, would that be acceptable?"

"I suppose, but why not talk to a few others here? If you find people you like, invite them."

"Awesome!" Alois shouted, drawing attention to the couple before pulling Claude into a kiss and skipping away, leaving Claude there to sigh and push his glasses up his nose, glaring at the people staring at him still.

~w/Ruuchal and Tanaka~

"Do you think that Ciel will be alright Tanaka?" Ruuchal asked, looking at her husband.

"I believe things will turn out well at the end. The road to happiness isn't paved and holds many pot holes that must be overcome. With those two, there are no pot holes but craters that they must cross. If they cannot overcome this, then I am afraid that there will be no end to their suffering. Sebastian was wrong when thinking it was a simple bond between them."

"What do you mean Tanaka?"

"Ciel and Raison are two parts of the same soul, like most twins, but when they merge, that is where the beauty of the bond stems."

Ruuchal looked over at the pair who had just reentered the hall, "You say this as if you have seen it before."

"Of course I have. It was the same with Vincent and Rachel. It is a destined bond, one that isn't usually noticed, but the demon bonding has woken it. Ciel is Sebastian's destined… much like Nyx was."

Ruuchal nodded, smiling at the pair, "I hope that they know what they are getting into…"

"They most likely don't and that is where the fun comes in my dear! We will simply have to point them in the right direction." Tanaka said, laughing his trademark laugh as Ruuchal shook her head.

"You and your manipulative tendencies…" Ruuchal sighed, fighting back a fond smile.

~w/Ciel~

**So, what are you going to do now Ciel? You know that Sebastian isn't just playing with you… I still don't want you and him jumping into it or anything but I think you two would be good for each other.**

'Don't you mean that we three would be good for each other, Raison?' Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes internally.

**Don't patronize me Ciel. You and I both know that our merging is coming up much sooner than either of us thought.**

'That's because it is sped up by Sebastian without his knowledge!'

**And we can't tell him that Ciel. What do you think he would do if we told him that **_**he**_** is the reason that our merge is happening? He would probably be crushed and you know it! We will have to work through this together, like always. I'm not going to suggest that you ignore him since he's expecting that, but I hope you don't go and search him out. You'll have to feed again later tonight though. As the merge gets closer you're going to need to feed constantly but you can't, otherwise you may end up killing Sebastian, demon or no. If that happens, then **_**you **_**will be the one telling Claude that you killed his father, not the bloody demon assistants that brought him up.**

Ciel sighed, looking down into his glass, 'Fine, I will make sure that he knows that I'll need to feed more the closer it gets but I won't tell him that he's the reason, will that work out or do you want to annoy me more?'

**Ah, but I'm not annoying you, you know that I can't annoy you little one.**

'Fuck you Raison, Fuck you.'

**No Ciel, it's the other way around, how many times do I have to tell you. Besides… it seems that I'll never get to act on that.**

'What are you talking about Raison?'

**Eh? Nothing Ciel, nothing. Don't worry about it.**

'Raison? Raison?!'

~w/Sebastian~

Sebastian stood off to the far wall, leaning against the drapes by the windows, looking over at his son and his fiancé. Anyone could tell that he was deep in thought, the glass of champagne forgotten in his grip.

He was having an internal debate, one brought about by the young child.

On one hand, he could tell Claude and risk getting yelled at, or worse, ignored.

On the other, he could refuse to tell Claude and he would find out by a slip up brought about by an ignorant demon that would then be sentenced to the darkest depths of hell and tormented for the rest of eternity, or until its essence died out…

'Maybe I _should_ tell him…'

Sebastian sighed, not realizing that the object of his personal debate was walking towards him.

"My Lord? What is wrong?" Claude asked, surprised to see that he had snuck up on his king.

Sebastian flinched, whipping his head to the side to see Claude standing beside him. In those few seconds, emotions flickered through his eyes, emotions that confused Claude to no end; happiness, sadness, shock, guilt, rage, and back to sadness.

Why would his king look at him with such emotions?

"Ah, Claude, good to see you. How are you taking to being a bachelor no longer?"

"Very well my lord. Most wouldn't see his good qualities and only see him as annoying, as I have overheard most call him here, but I believe he is worth the struggle." Claude said a soft, barely noticeable, smile on his face. "What of you and Ciel though my lord?"

Sebastian chuckled, covering his smile with a drink of his champagne. "I think that we are making progress, though I have noticed that his merging is coming closer. I asked him to attend your wedding with me and he accepted… I also asked him to marry me, though I made it clear that he doesn't have to answer now. I would _prefer _it if he didn't answer now. I haven't known him nearly as long as you have known Alois but there is just something there that draws me to him… In a way, it is the same draw I had with Nyx, I just don't wish for the same fate to befall him."

"My Lord?" Claude asked, looking at Sebastian in surprise, "You never talk of the lady. What has changed?"

"As I have said Claude, Ciel has changed me. It sounds incredibly corny but it is true. He has managed to worm his way into my decaying heart and bring back a spark of life. It doesn't hurt to talk about her anymore. It doesn't hurt to speak of my mistakes anymore… And it doesn't hurt to see you anymore." Sebastian whispered, smiling over his glass.

"W-what?" Claude asked, looking slightly taken aback. "Why would it hurt for you to see me My Lord?"

Sebastian sighed before draining his glass, 'I will probably regret this later, depending on how he reacts…' "Claude, I have a question for you; have you ever wondered why I chose you to be by my side? Why I don't really allow you to get away with things but am more lenient when it comes to you?"

Claude nodded, wondering where this was going. "Yes My Lord… but, I have chosen not to question you."

Sebastian chuckled, "Of course you have. You go that trait from your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, my darling Nyx refused to question me as well. Always said that I was right and knew what I'm doing. I am sure that if she were here, she would slap me for what I have done… I have regretted it every minute of my life, not being there for you, my _son_, more… But I can't change the past…. But I do wish to change the future. I was hoping that you would allow me to still attend your wedding, only, this time, as your father." Sebastian said, his voice getting softer near the end as he looked Claude in the eyes.

Claude was speechless. His Lord was his _father_. "I…I always thought I was alone. That I was unwanted. Why did you do it? Why did you desert me?"

"Claude… Your grandfather had just been murdered not long before you were born and your mother died after you were born. I was terrified that the same would happen to you if someone knew you were my child. Only my personal guard knew that you are my son and that is why I made you my personal guard. I wanted to get to know you, even if it was only as a guard. It was better than nothing. After you almost died on the battlefield, I went into a killing frenzy. I was afraid you had died. I was terrified that you would die and I would be left alone. Even though you didn't know the truth, I was happy just to have you by my side. I had the best teachers stumble upon you and train you, I didn't want you defenseless, even if you didn't know you were my son. You have grown into a fine young man and I couldn't be happier for you." He smiled and placed his hand on Claude's shoulder, "I will say that I approve of Alois, even though I know you don't need, nor do you probably want, my approval, I am happy with your choice. Most people really don't know him that well and I am glad to admit that you two are good for each other.

"I am just hoping that you understand where I am coming from. You have seen how many attempts at my life there have been in your short lifetime and I understand if you wish to not accept this or acknowledge it… I just wanted you to kn—"

Claude cut him off with a smack upside the head.

"What the hell was that for? I was having a moment!" Sebastian said, glaring at his son with a bit of sadness still in his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Claude said, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian, "Of course I understand, but I don't have to like it. I don't hate you, now that I think on it, I know how hard it has been on you. Being here is the most relaxed I have seen you in quite a while. I do wish you had informed me earlier but, as you said, we cannot change the past. So, how did you and N-mother meet?"

Sebastian smiled widely and went into a long story about how he and Nyx met, the smile only widening as Claude paid rapt attention, smiling and laughing with him.

Life was good.

~three hours later, after the ball~

Ciel bent down and kissed the back of the Queens hand as the ball started to come to an end and people left. "It was wonderful to meet you again My Lady," The Queen glared at him and he rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Alright, Elizabeth. I hope that the next time we meet, things will be much better."

"Is something wrong Ciel?" She asked, frowning at him.

He shook his head, "No, not at all. Simply something that has been bothering me for a few years is coming back and I'm hoping to get rid of it this time, seeing how I wasn't able to get to a doctor before."

"Please, let me give you the information for my personal doctor!"

"No, I couldn't bother him with this. It is something that I can get over the counter anymore. I have someone to pick it up for me. It is really just an old injury. Don't worry about it, please Elizabeth." Ciel said, looking at her pleadingly.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, "I will allow it to pass this once. I will place Sebastian in charge of looking after you. Really, you need it. It has been so long since I have seen you and I don't plan on it being that long ever again Ciel. You're welcome here any time you like. I will alert the guards and tell them that you are to be allowed in at any time. "

Ciel chuckled, "You're just like your mother." He ducked her hand and straightened his shirt, "I will make sure to have Ruuchal remind me every once in a while to come and see you otherwise I'll dive into my work and never resurface." He shook his head, "Do you know how much work piles up after so long?"

"I can only imagine. Ruuchal kept it all organized though; at least you have that to look forward to!" Elizabeth said, smiling sarcastically.

Ciel laughed, "I suppose… Well, it was good to see you after so long but I do have to be going now."

"Of course. Just remember to come and visit Ciel!"

"I will, I promise." 'I might not be the same Ciel when I return though…'

**You're a buzz kill, you know that, right?**

'Shut it Raison.'

Sebastian waved to the Queen and held the door open for Ciel, stepping in after him. Lizzy and Abraxas had left a few hours before and Alois and Claude headed back an hour before so it was just them in the carriage.

"So, how did your talk with Claude go Sebastian?" Ciel asked, raising a brow at the silent demon beside him.

"Better than I had anticipated really. He took it very well, compared to what I had imagined." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Oh?" Ciel questioned, impressed, "I didn't think he would take it well but I didn't think he would hate you for it. He has been at your side for so long; it was just one of those things you could only imagine I suppose."

Sebastian chuckled, "Indeed… So, have you spoken to Raison about me assisting you in the merge?"

Ciel looked out the window with a sigh, "I have…"

"And?" Sebastian muttered, frowning at Ciel's reaction. He was closing off again.

"He says that I don't need to distance myself from you, though not for the reason you would think. It appears that I am going to need to feed more often though. Apparently the merge eats up a lot of my strength and if I don't feed enough it could kill me."

"Ciel… do you need to feed now?"

Ciel blushed before nodding slightly, "Raison said I should feed again tonight…"

"The merge is coming that quickly?" Sebastian murmured, pulling Ciel closer before making him straddle his lap. "You only need to say Ciel. If it is between you dying and a bit of blood loss for me, I would rather risk the blood loss."

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, "Sebastian… promise me that you will make me stop."

"You will stop on your own, you always do."

"It's Raison that stops me Sebastian, not me. I don't think that I'll be able to stop Raison this time though… just… promise me."

Sebastian smiled before cupping Ciel's cheek and kissing him lightly, "I promise Ciel. I trust you though."

Ciel took a deep breath and leaned down, feeling his fangs lengthen, and biting down on the tantalizing neck before him. 'I hope I will stop…'

_**I'm leaving it at that. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, hence the adoption thing, but it could be a week, a month, anywhere up to a year from now. If anyone wishes to adopt it, contact me through a PM not a review.**_


End file.
